High School of the Dead: Black Dawn
by 4fireking
Summary: The year is 2013; the same year that I, thee author, posted this story. This story follows a serum gone wrong, and now the whole world is infested with zombies. Now kids from high school are in trouble; which brings the point of the title: High-School-of-the-Dead. Can they survive this epidemic? But FWI, only dumb movies have all the main characters die; a few dying gives grammy's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'm only going to say this once. I do not own High School of the Dead.

_Prologue _

Two doctors, both in their mid-forties, were pacing around their surgery room. One doctor was carrying a needle with yellow serum inside of it. The other doctor was being antsy of the other doctor and his needle.

" Doctor Anderson, we can't use those needles right now. They're highly unstable and can be very impotent. We need more time."

" Time is a luxury we do not have. Now if we are not able to prove our methods work by the end of the day, they'll shut our facility down. Do you really want us to be shut down?"

" No. "

" Good." Doctor Anderson walked to his patient that was a man with the plague slowly having his body being eating away. " Now, once I inject this new serum I call K85, the plague from this man will be gone and you and me will be gods."

" Oh, doctor, you and me are pushing gods theory way too far."

Doctor Anderson, an allege doctor with unproven theories, injected the tip of his needle straight into the skin of the patient's arm. At first, there were no changes and both Doctor Anderson and the other doctor were worried, but then the patient's hands started to twitch.

" Did you see that, doctor?" Doctor Anderson smiled watching their patient starting to wiggle its body. " It works! My serum actually wor—"

" Rrrrowrrrr!" The patient roared before it bent its head down and bite Doctor Anderson in the neck. Blood dripped out from Doctor Anderson's neck; the patient's teeth were sharp enough to enter his skin.

" Doctor!" The doctor in his forties had a pistol secured on a holster around his right leg. The doctor took the pistol out, steadied it at the deranged patient's head, then prepared to fire. " I-I'm warning you. Let the doctor go or I will fire." After warning the patient six to seven times, the forty-something year old doctor finally had enough. " Fine then!"

BANG!

The doctor fired his gun straight into the patient's head—he died on impact. With the patient dead, he released his grip on the doctor's neck, and Doctor Anderson fell down.

" Doctor Anderson!" The doctor ran up to his colleague and raised his head above the ground. The doctor kept Doctor Anderson's head on his lap while he checked for a pulse. " Oh, no, Doctor Anderson, your gone." The doctor cried a single tear from his eyes while he banged Doctor Anderson's chest. " Why did it have to be this way; why?"

It was a miracle—an epidemic in other's eyes—Doctor Anderson awakened from his sleep. It was a miracle to the doctor in his forties, he noticed how Doctor Anderson now had a pulse, smiled. Unbeknownst to him, with Doctor Anderson's ghoulish face, yellow eyes, and skin colder than a vampire, Doctor Anderson was still _dead_.

" Doctor Anderson, your alive! Our serum worked on the patient. It really worked." Doctor Anderson ignored the other doctor as he stood back up again. Doctor Anderson towered over the other doctor, turned his body around, and leered at the doctor the way an animal would leer at his food. " Doctor Anderson…are you alright? Doctor?"

" Rrrrowrrrr!"

The last thing the doctor saw before Doctor Anderson bite his neck was the ghoulish eyes of the doctor—it reminded him of a zombie.

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter will be a diary from one of the seven main characters. Please review :)

**Dear Diary **

**I—Jiro Hikaru—will be going to Florida with 40 other students and five teachers. Our English Teacher Mr. Kyohei arranged that at the end of the school year he'd let us go to Miami if we learned how to speak English. It's my dream to one day become a professional writer. And what I do is write about the people around me****.**

**XXX**

In a class of 17, Jiro Hikaru was sitting by his desk with a paper booklet out and had a pencil in his hands. Jiro wasn't like everyone else in his class. Jiro was a very superstitious young man. Most could recognise him from his glasses, his plastic red ones that don't have any lens he wore for inspiration when he writes, his scarf he tucked under his school shirt for good luck, and his lucky rabbit foot chained to his backpack.

It was lunch break and Jiro was watching all the people around him. He was envious of each and every one of them. The way they laughed, how they talked in a group, reading, playing card games, playing video games, and none had a booklet out like him. Jiro took his booklet out and wrote in it:

**I mostly just write cellphone short stories. I'm actually pretty popular. In an article about greatest stories on the internet, I was ranked number 1. But even though I'm popular there, that doesn't interfere with my schoolwork. I get most eighties or seventies on my grade, am an honour role student, and am expected to get into some fancy university after I graduate. **

" Did you watch that movie with Orlando Bloom?" One of the girls said to another one of her friends. " I got it shipped here off the internet and was thinking it could help me with English, and Orlando Bloom was that totally hot actor."

" Yeah. It's too bad he's not Japanese like us," another one of the girls said. " And even if he was, let's not forget he's just an actor."

" Oh, don't ruin the mood."

**I mostly base my characters with the people around me. Those two are Haruna and Anna. I would say Haruna's quirky, a little bit on the carefree side, but she makes up for it with her ability to study really hard. Then there's her friend Anna. I'd say she hardly ever studies, but is smart and can remember probably anything.**

" Did you lose your lunch money again?" A boy asked another boy.

" Whoops. Guess I got a little too careless."

**That's Katu. Everyone knows him as the class clown. Besides his grade being as good as mine, he has a habit of forgetting what he's doing half the time. Some might actually call him the class clown. I can make a character out of anyone in this room. **

Jiro's attention then went too another student. Unlike the rest of the students, he singled himself out, sat in the far left corner at the very back, had headphones over his ears, and just listened too heavy metal. Jiro was unimpressed with him.

**Then there's people like Masato Yuichiro. He's the only person in my class I never want to write about. He's a delinquent, he's lazy, has terrible grades, skips class a lot, and gets into a lot of fights. Some might think characters like him would be great for a story, but I like characters that have to deal with their own personal problems. The only problems I have are doing chores, studying for exams, doing errands, and writing on my cellphone. **

" Hey, did you hear," one of the boys said whispering to one of his classmates. " I hear Masato beat up five upper-class man. And just looks at his knuckles. I think they're covered in blood."

" Yeah," a girl whispered to the boy. " He's scary. I heard he might of actually killed people when he was young."

" Maybe he might kill us right now," a boy said trying to joke with everyone. " Something in his mind might actually break where he sees us as his enemies, and he comes at us—" The boy prepared to punch the other boy, but at the last second he snapped his fingers. " Snap! Hahahahahaha!"

" Stop it," the girl shouted. " He might actually hear you."

" Relax. That delinquent is too busy listening to his dumb music to pay any attention to us."

**I wouldn't think so. I noticed not too long ago that he doesn't have an Ipod or anything his headphones are plugged into. He must be pretending to listen to music so he can hear what other people are saying. I'm wondering…why?" **

**XXX**

Jiro was studying his three subjects: Math, English Science. Everyday he'd write at least two pages of his notes on English and Science, but four pages on Math since he had to use formulas and pictures. Jiro finally got tired of studying and pushed his papers away as he went back too writing in his diary

**I feel like the body needs three essential things: knowledge, exercise, and proper nutrition. I do have knowledge and proper nutrition, but I suck at exercise. I can't even run around the track field once. But I guess that doesn't matter since being a writer means I'll be staying in one place for hours. **

Jiro yawned. He was feeling lethargic, his shoulders felt stiff, he closed his diary and made way for his bed. Since Jiro's parents were always busy and never had time for him, he could sleep and wake up any time he wanted. But today he had to get too sleep early since tomorrow he would be leaving on his field trip. With his luggage packed, his money for a cab, Jiro was prepared for anything.

**"** _Normally I just sit back and write while other people have fun on the field trip. Well that's not going to happen this trip. This trip I'm expecting something big is going to happen_**_." _**

**End of Chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter skips to a certain part of my story. This is to prepare you for the events that previously happened. And to get your adrenaline rushing. Please review : )

XXX

Jiro couldn't believe his eyes. One moment he was sitting on a plane and the next moment he was watching a woman who he believed to be a witch eating the intestines of one of his classmates. There was something different about this girl however. Her skin was green as a dead corpse, her eyes were all white, and her jaw looked dislocated—everything about her spelled "witch"

" Ah, a witch!" Jiro stupidly grabbed a pail next to his legs, picked up the pail, and he ran towards the "witch". Remembering what happened in a classic movie with "witches", Jiro raised his bucket over the "witches" head and prepared to splash it on her. " Take this, you witch!"

" Rrrrowrrrr!"

Jiro splashed the water over the "witches" head, only things didn't work as well as he had hoped. Nothing happened to the "witch", she was still alive, and leering at Jiro with her white eyes.

" You're not melting! B-but it worked in the Wizard of Oz."

" Rrrrowrrrr!"

" Ah!"

Jiro ran as far away from the woman who wasn't a witch but wasn't a human neither. Jiro wasn't much of an athlete, more of an underdog at his school, but adrenaline mixed with fear gave him the energy to run. Jiro felt high. Adrenaline was called the flight hormone as it gave an elevated heart rate, dilated blood vessels and increased glucose levels, and it gave him a temporary feeling of being high.

Jiro was delved for an answer to why a fellow classmate would be chasing him? Was it an act of cannibalism? Was she going through a hallucinogenic? One thing was for certain: If he didn't get away from her fast, he would be fu**!

That's when Jiro finally found a hard looking rock that was crusted with algae. Jiro turned around and faced his insane, demented classmate while she was running to him and shouting "Rrrrowrrrr!" from her mouth—it was not his intention to kill.

" I'm warning you," Jiro shivered as he was distraught and also grimaced. " Take one more step, and I will hit you with this rock."

"Rrrrowrrrr!"

" That's it, you asked for it!"

Fear and adrenaline made Jiro act paranoid. He hit his classmate right in her face with his rock, she fell down, and he got on top of her and slammed the rock on her face. Under the rock he could see blood dripping on it; he feared his fellow classmate was now dead.

After mercilessly killing one of his own classmates, Jiro felt surprisingly calm. His heart felt like a rabbit running from a predator, his face was drenched with sweat, and his throat was clogged with sweat as well.

" I guess that's over. You can rest in pieces now you—"

"Rrrrowrrrr!"

The classmates' assault didn't end there. She just got up and tried eating him again, but Jiro who was still holding onto the rock slammed it right into her face. Again, and again, and again he relentlessly dropped the rock on her face. She shrieked, she yelled, and she gave loud "Rrrrowrrrr!"'s but Jiro just dropped the rock out of fear.

Finally, she was dead. Jiro lifted the rock off her face and saw her twisted, crushed face. Small drops of blood trickled out of her head, but other than that she was entirely dead. Jiro, who found every life to be sacred, had anxiety creep inside of him. Jiro was burning red with anxiety, had both his hands on his head, looked up and saw the clear blue sky. The only thing he could say…

" What the fuck is going on?"

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay, I'm sure some of you were confused with the last chapter. I just thought it would be a nice change of pace from all those other stories you've probably read. But now let's retrace our steps. Please review : )

XXX

Jiro was afraid of heights. He had nervous, tremendous goose bumps at the sound of the engine as the plane flew over small islands. The only thing that stopped him from completely shutting down was his sensei comforting him. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and she let his head lie on her chest.

" That Jiro is such a baby," one of the girls whispered to her friend looking at Jiro. " Even five year olds are used to being inside an airplane."

" I'm not so sure about that. I'm sure most of the boys are envious of him. He and Ms. Anii are very close if you know what I mean. Some might even say they might be made for each other."

" Ha, like that wuss could ever get someone like her. The only girl he can get with his stature is a female dog; a bitch."

In the plane there were also a group of boys around each other who were grabbing photos from another boy. Those pictures all had girls—naked girls wearing swimsuits—and they all gave him money to get the swimsuit photos of the girls they "liked".

The person who was handing the photos out was no different from anyone else. He had shortly cut black hair with bangs hanging down his face, a white school uniform with blue jeans, and a red tie. The only thing different about him was his maroon blue eyes that were prominent and brighter than any diamond.

" Come on, cash only," the boy handing the photos out said. " What would I possibly do with just checks?"

" This is sweet," one of the boys who was grabbing the photos said. " You're the best, Claude."

" Yeah, Claude, how did you get these?" One of the boys asked. " It's like you were standing just in front of them and took their pictures."

" Let's just say when you know how to hide as well as me you can take a picture of anyone—"

" Claude, hi," a girl said behind Claude's back. " What's that in your hands. It looks neat."

Claude was scared of the girl smiling behind him. That girl was his sister. Not a sister by blood—his was type O and hers was AB—they were family from closure. And Claude knew if there was one thing his sister hated it was people taking pictures of her.

" Ah!" Claude screamed as he tried hiding his photos from the girls' eyes. "It's nothing. Just yearbook photos, ya know. I was just showing them what I was planning to use for the yearbook."

" Oh really? Is my picture in it? I want to know if I look cute in it."

" No—"his sister tried swiping his photos out of Claude's hands, but he turned his back on her at the last second. " You can't—" She leaned on his back and tried grabbing the photos behind his back." have—" His sister finally managed to grab one photo. That photo was of her in a swimsuit. It—"

" You pervert…" She squeezed the photo and crushed it in her hands. " You vile, prideless, filthy, pervert!" She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her angry, snarling face. " When we reach the ground, I'm going to kill you!"

" Y-yeah…that's good to know. But before that, could you please take your hands of me?"

" Grrrrrrrrr."

" _Gulp_. I'll take that as a no."

A seductress. The stewardess was a seductress. Using her seductive methods, she lured two high school students to her every whim. The steward's eyes were the color of spider lilies, her hair was red like roses, she wore the white stewardess clothes, and had heart-shaped bracelets around both of her wrists. s

" Would you like some water?" The stewardess uncapped a bottle of water and sprayed the water over her cloths. Her clothes became transparent through the water and through it the boys could see her bra. " Maybe you'd also like to take a sip of me. Would you pay extra for me—"

" Hanna!" Another one of the stewardess shouted. " What are you doing? "

" I'm just selling these fine gentlemen drinks. I'll be going now."

Every student were either talking, yelling, or playing some game. The only person who didn't have someone to be around was Masato Yuichiro. Just like every day at class he was listening to his headphones. It was his own endeavor never to enjoy others company. He just sat down and listened to other people's ideal chit-chat.

" _They're all so clueless," _Masato thought while he listened to everyone talking. " _All just a bunch of fools." _

" Attention passengers, we're experiencing some rough wind turbines. Please make sure seat belts are fastened as we fly through wind current."

" You hear that," Ms. Anii said to Jiro with a smile on her face. " You better check your seat belt to make sure it isn't lose, right."

Jiro didn't listen to what Ms. Anii or the flight attendants was saying. Underneath his feet was his backpack. Jiro reached his hands down and took out his diary and a pen out of his backpack. Jiro wrote every epiphany that went through his mind:

**Right now I'm feeling scared. But as I future writer I need to write whenever inspiration strikes me. I'm hoping to find some geogliphs where we're headed. I'm also looking forward to seeing the culture. But thinking about it is tedious. I just hope things work out like the way I planned—**

" Mayday, mayday!" The pilot screamed over the intercom. " Mayday, we're about to crash!"

XXX

Jiro went through a plane crash. He didn't know how he survived, but he did. He laid in a crater he didn't know if it was from him falling or was like that before he fell. He didn't know how many stories he might've fallen, but was glad he had the opportune to survive.

Jiro's head ached. Every part of him ached all over. He was stiff, broken, and moaning from his mouth. Than from the crater he trudged himself up. He stiffly, limply moved out of the crater. Regaining enough of his senses he saw woods standing firm over his head.

" _Where am I_?_"_ Jiro thought as his mouth was too numb for even simple slurs. " _Where is everyone? Am I the only one that's still alive? Somebody please tell me what's going on." _

"Rrrrowrrrr!" A voice growled in the woods around Jiro. "Rrrrowrrrr!"

" _Huh? Who's that? Where is that voice coming from_?"

Jiro waited a minute before he did anything. He trudged towards the woods and looked through the trees. In the trees he saw a girl. She was horrid. What he saw was the most horrid thing Jiro could ever look at. There was a girl, one he met before in his class, and she was eating through a person's who he's never met before chest.

" _Oh my god, what is she doing_?" Jiro thought while he looked at the man. " _Is she insane? I have to get out of here." _

Jiro urged himself to walk back and get away from the site. However, as he was walking back he accidentally stepped on a thin stick and snapped it in half. The sound was loud. It alerted the girl to his position. She turned around and looked at him with her scary, soulless eyes. Preparing to attack, she only said one word:

"Rrrrowrrrr!"

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Now we return to after the first zombie battle and return to the epidemic at hands. Not a Z-Day epidemic or World War Z, just a story where there on a deserted island, and they all die one by one until only a few of them remain. Y'know, like every horror movie. Please review : )

XXX

Jiro wandered through the forest looking for help. After killing a fellow classmate with a rock after she tried to kill him, Jiro was beyond stressed out. It not only felt like he was going to die, but he felt the next person he saw he was going to kill. That's how much of a bloodlust he had.

" _Where is everyone_?" Jiro thought while he wandered through the forest. " _Sensei? Boys? Girls? People on the airplane? I can't find them anywhere. Am I going to die her—"_

Jiro's heartbeat accelerated when he heard twigs breaking as someone crept behind him. Without another moment to think he jumped to the ground, crawled forward, turned around, and looked at where the spine-chilling person was walking in from.

It was too Jiro's relief that it was just his fellow classmate Keita Iijima. Unlike the last person he saw he looked like…Keita. Had the same smooth skin, same clothes, same glasses, and same small curly brown hair.

" Keita, is that really you?" Jiro asked keeping his distance. " Keita, you are you, aren't you?"

" Well of course it's me, Jiro. How could you not know it's me? Are you high or something?"

" It's nothing. There was just this one thing that freaked me out. I was starting to think I woke up in the Twilight Zone where everyone were cannibals."

" Well, I assure you I'm not of this cannibal, Jiro. I wouldn't want to bite you."

Somehow Jiro believed everything that Keita was saying. In terms of good, respectable students who did well in school, Keita was proudly ranked second next to Jiro. He was prestigious to everyone in class—finishing his homework on time, getting good marks at school, doing well in his extracurricular activates—no scholar could compare to him. Needless to say Jiro was happy to see him.

" Isn't this great? I'm glad I get to talk to you, Keita. I hear you too want to become a writer like me."

" Of course. There's nothing more profane than being an artist. It's the only job people like us are able to do."

" People like us? What do you mean by people like us?"

" People who are unsociable, unloved, and hated by our peers. With all the regression we suppressed from our hate, we use it to fuel our imaginations. Wouldn't you agree that's what being a writer is all about, Jiro?"

" Not really. I always wanted to become a writer so I could be noticed by people. And being a writer is suppose to be about fun. You get to create your own world, get to create your own characters, and get to feel like you're your own god giving life."

" Creating own life? Fun? Sheesh, Jiro, you can be such a twit when you want to be. Well, I hope these whole ideals of fun for you actually work ou—"

" Rrrrowrrrr!"

Both Jiro and Keita shuddered at the sound of growling behind them. They both turned around at the same time and saw a horde of pale looking men and woman walking slowly towards them. They held their arms out, their mouths were agape, and they made grunting noises while heading for both Jiro and Keita.

" Ah!" Jiro screamed when he looked at the eerie people. " Their after us, Keita! What are we going to do—"

" We? What's this we stuff? " Without a moment to react Keita got behind Jiro and pushed him to the ground. Jiro fell in the path of the eerie looking people, and Keita turned around and ran away from Jiro. " Sorry, but only one of us should become a writer. Adios, sucke—"

From the trees another eerie looking person emerged. Keita was daunted by the scary looking eyes of the creature and screamed, but then he was silenced by it biting his neck. Its teeth buried inside of him, blood oozed out, yet Keita still continued to scream. And while the man was biting Keita's neck, the rest were walking towards Jiro.

Jiro had nowhere to run. He was boxed in by eerie looking people. Without anywhere to run all he could do was let his fear consume him and sweat watching the people tower over him.

" _No, I don't want to die now! I haven't done anything with my life. Please, God, if you're watching this please let me live so that I may live to write another da—" _

" Peace out, bitches!"

Jiro heard the sound of gunfire behind the people. Before his very own eyes one of the eerie people was shot in the back of its head and fell on contact. After that more and more holes were made into the eerie looking people's head, no blood coming out, and collapsed.

It was then Jiro could see his savior standing behind the pile of dead corpses. His savior was Masato Yuichiro. With him he held a Beretta 21A Bobcat. It was a semi-automatic pistol made of carbon steel and had a double trigger mechanism. Masato aimed the pistol forward and fired.

Jiro turned around to see he shot the eerie looking person biting Keita's neck. Keita fell as the eerie looking person fell with him. Masato then walked up to the body of Keita and raised his pistol on him. It was too Jiro's horror that Keita was still alive and was sitting straight up.

" T-thank goodness y-you have come, Masato," Keita said while he stuttered from blood dripping from his neck. " W-with you by our side, nothing bad can happen to u—"

" Sorry, but I see you've been bitten. And when you're bitten by a zombie, you'll become one of them. Adios, asshole!"

Jiro nearly screamed as Masato shot Keita in his head. Jiro held his arms over his mouth hoping Masato wouldn't be able to see him, but Masato did see him and turned his head around and walked up to him. Masato raised his pistol up and pointed it straight at Jiro's head.

" I'm curious. Should I kill you or should I let you live? Unless you can answer me that, I'll just have to kill you."

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I know, things are getting really violent, right. This is a M-rated story after all. Which means there will be violence, hoarse language, impure thoughts, and some other stuff you find in M-rated stories. Please review : )

XXX

Most people wonder how long they would live for. Would they live to be one hundred? Would they live to be eighty? Jiro wondered if he would even be alive after thirty seconds. Masato had a gun pointed at his face, had his finger on the trigger, and looked like he was pending what he would do. Jiro, who was so scared he felt like he was going to shit himself, tried his hardest to back out of certain death.

" P-please d-don't hurt m—"

" Take off your clothes!" Masato barked at Jiro.

" What?"

" Take them off dammit! Take them off or I'll shot you were you sit, you pussy!"

" Okay, okay, I'm taking them off." Jiro took off his shirt and showed it too Masato. " There. Happy?"

" Take off all your clothes, asshole! I want to make sure your clean."

" No, please, have a little decency."

" You think I'm fooling around." Masato raised his gun over his head and fired it in the air. Jiro shuddered at the sound of his gun. " Do you really think I'm just kidding around? Don't fuck with me! Take off your pants now!"

" Okay, okay, I'll do it. I'll do it." Jiro pulled down his zipper and then he took off his pants. With his pants down Jiro exposed his white underwear. " There! Are you happy now?"

" Fuck no. Why the fuck would I like seeing your dirty underwear? But at least now I know I don't have to kill you. "

" Kill me? What are you talking about? What did I ever do wrong?"

" It's not what you did, it's what's going to happen to you. Once you're bitten by a zombie, you're as good as a dead man."

" Zombie? What are you talking about? What in heaven's name is a zombie?"

" Don't you watch any horror movies? Zombies are undead, foul creatures that like nothing more than to eat human flesh. They were once humans, but a virus, a bite, or whatever the hell goes viral, it always contributes to making a zombie."

" Are you telling me those things back there were once humans?"

" Fuck yeah. Their brainless, ravenous cunts who basically will bring a doomsday if they're all not eradicated. There's so much I would like to tell you about them, but I don't think a pussy like you would understand me. So goodbye and I hope you don't die."

" Goodbye? You can't just leave me. What if those things come back to get me? What am I going to do to defend myself?"

" Not my problem. I'm a lone wolf. Always have been and always will be. So good luck and goodbye—"

" No!" Jiro jumped down and clinged onto Masato's legs. He then squeezed them and cried on them as he was unwilling to let go. " You can't leave me! I don't want to die! Please, let me come with you. Please! Please! Please!"

" Get off me dammit!" Masato shaked his leg trying to get Jiro to let go, but he clinged on too tight. " Let go, little Chihuahua!"

" No, please, let me come with you! Wahhhhhhhhh!"

" Fuck it!" Masato pointed his Beretta 21A Bobcat at Jiro's head and kept his fingers on the trigger. " Better let go before I shot you, bitch! I'm serious! I'll motherfucking kill you!"

" Waaahhhhh!"

Jiro let go of Masato's hands and dropped on the ground. He cried as his eyes swelled up and he rubbed them trying to get the water out. Masato just turned his back on Jiro and walked away from him. Only before he went into the woods he turned his head back to Jiro.

" _Such a crybaby. He's really bothersome. Fuck it. _Alright, you can come with me. Just stop crying and shut the hell up."

" Okay," Jiro said, he recovered so quickly and acted like nothing happened. " Let's have fun travelling together, yea."

Masato shrugged and walked into the woods. Behind him was Jiro who skipped and frolic through the woods with him with a wide smile on his face. Masato was irritated by him and face-smacked his left hand on his face.

" Hey, if we're going to travel together, we really should have code names," Jiro said while he skipped behind Masato. " I think you should be Hotrod and I should be Chameleon. What do you think?"

" Suit yourself. I don't really care."

" Do you like music. I love music by Stingray Digital, Queen, Led Zeppelin, and lots of other music."

" I hate music. It always burns my eardrums."

" Do you like animals? I for one love lemurs. Their so cute, and soft, and they have this—"

-Masato's Imagination-

Masato turned around and fired his Beretta 21A Bobcat through Jiro's head. Jiro fell down, and Masato continued firing from his pistol. His firing was relentless.

-End of Masato's Imagination-

" Mmmmmmm." Masato made a sooth face as he closed his eyes picturing it. " That would make things so much better."

" Umm, Masato, what are you dreaming of?"

**End of Chapter 6 **


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I'd like to thank BayDear, FairyFudge07, LadyofPixieCastle, gallantmon7196, sabbs123, and everyone else who is reading this, but don't have the space to write all their names. Please review : )

XXX

Jiro and Masato walked for what they believed was hours of empty silence, loud footsteps, and the occasional sound of crickets chirping. Jiro had so many things he wanted to say to Masato—such as where he was born, did he have any hobbies, and where the hell did he get his guns—but there was never a right moment.

" I'm getting a little tired," Masato said to Jiro. " Are you getting tired, pussy?"

" Ah, my name is Jiro," Jiro said to Masato.

" I don't care what your name is. You're still a pussy in my eyes. Now do you wanna rest or not."

" Umm, I guess I could take a break from all this walking we've been doing. So, where are we going to rest?"

" On fucking rocks. Where else?"

Jiro walked with Masato to two giant rocks that were just sitting on the ground. After resting on the rocks, Masato turned his head in every direction looking for zombies, and he closed his eyes after realizing there was no one else but Jiro around him."

" Hey Masato," Jiro said while Masato was sleeping. " What were those things that attacked me earlier?"

" Let me sleep," Masato replied.

" I'm just saying, what exactly were they? They looked human, but they just didn't act very humanlike."

" That's because they are no longer humans, nimrod. They're zombies. Undead, corpse beings that feed on the brains of the living. FYI us."

" Zombies? I thought those things were only real in the movies or books."

" You're right. Their things in movies your dipshit parents find stupid, and they're only watched by potheads, juveniles, and every other teenage fuck like us that don't have a girlfriend."

" Does that mean none of it is real? That this is just some kind of dream? Am I dreaming right now?"

" Fuck no. If you were than I sure as hell wouldn't be in it. And this is no fucking movie either. There is no Superman, no Batman, and no fucking Orlando Bloom coming to save you."

" I-I just don't understand. Just what are you referring to me?"

" We're dead. There's this manga I read called High School of the Dead. It's a manga without an ending or at least without an ending that everyone gets solitude from a zombie apocalypse."

" Are you saying…you've given up on living?"

" I'm saying you're a pussy with a vaginis, which is a mix of a penis and a vagina, and we could be dead men."

" I don't know just what you're implying, but haven't you ever once thought of happiness?"

" Happiness? What the hell is that? Some kind of spice you put in soup? Some kind of lotion you rub on a man with a limp dick?"

" No. Happiness is a pleasure in life most strive towards because it isn't always there. But when it is there, you feel so serene, so tranquil, it's like there's nothing that can stop you from feeling happy. There is only one way to happiness and that is to cease worrying about things which are beyond the power of our will. What does that mean to you?"

" Sounds pretty corny if you ask me. No matter what you say I'll never believe there can be this happiness in me. I just ca—"

" A person ran up behind Jiro and held his hands over his mouth. Jiro screamed while his mouth was gagged by the hand of the stranger. Masato was the only one who could get a good look at the person. He was sweaty, bald, wore black biker clothes and carried a knife that he pressed against Jiro's right cheek. For some strange reason he had a crazed, deranged smile on his face.

" Give me your guns," the man said while he was slightly fidgety. " Give me those guns you killed those zombies with."

" Look, asshole, I don't know what the hell you've been smoking, but I suggest you leave the pussy with a mangitus alone."

" Masato, help!" Jiro shouted. " He has a knife!"

" Okay, why doesn't everyone just calm the fuck down. Why don't we try to settle this like civilized gentlemen."

" Pipe the fuck down! You think I'm screwing around? Don't jiff with me. Either you give me what I want or I'll kill your friend."

" You sound a little strict. What, did your slap you around when you were young? Or maybe it has something to do with genocide?"

" I just watched my girlfriend being eaten alive by those damn things! And do you know what I did when she was yelling out my name? I ran as far away from her as I could trying to save myself. If only I had a gun then maybe I could have saved her."

" That's sad and all. Why don't you tell it to someone who actually cares. Maybe a nun or someone more understanding."

" Masato, please save me. Shot him! Shot him!"

" Oh, I'm not going to shot him."

" W-what?"

" Let's play a little game." Masato took out one of his Beretta 21A Bobcat and pointed it at his neck. " Here's how things are going to go, niggas. We're going to play a game of Russian Roulette. One bullet, one gun, one causality. It's a ratio of two :one for you, asshole because if I shot myself you can throw pussy aside and grab my guns, and if pussy dies you can use him as a shield to snag my guns. Let the games begin."

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

The game was Russian Roulette. It is a stunt where someone spins the cylinder of a revolver loaded with only one bullet, he then aims the muzzle at one's head, and then pulls the trigger. It goes on until on of them is dead. Some call it an act of reckless bravado.

This time it was a game of survival between three people: Jiro, Masato, and a stranger holding Jiro at knife point.

"Ah, the glory of death," Masato said while opening his mouth up wide and sticking his Bobcat inside his mouth. " Dheehe cownt of treee ( on the count of three). Oone (one). Tooe ( two). Thr—"

Bang went the gun.

The barrel that Masato fired from didn't have any bullets. A little relived, Jiro sighed when nothing bad happened to Masato, but then he was handed the gun by Masato.

"Here. It's your turn to fire the gun, pussy."

"What?" Jiro gasped when he was handed the gun. "No. No, you can't make me do this. I'm not ready for it."

" Okay, you're dead."

" That's not funny. Why would you say something like that?"

" Because if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to kill you."

" A-ah…" Jiro was scared. However, he did as Masato said and sticked his Bobcat right into his mouth. " Eow's teis? ( How's this?)"

" _Look at the little pussy," _Masato thought while watching Jiro boldly hold the gun in his mouth. " _He's got more balls than I give him credit for. But he's not me. I had to survive with stuff like this."_

**Flashback:**

" You little shit! You dare make fun of me? I'm going to kill you, you little shit! You weren't even supposed to be born!"

Masato was sitting by the corner of a wall with a gun in his hand. Though he got the gun by accident, he raised it up and raised it too his uncle. Scared, desperate, he kept his fingers on the trigger.

" Noooooooooo!"

Bang went the gun. The bullet was fired out the muzzle and went right through his uncles' head. The bullet made a huge hole in his head, he fell down, and he collapsed on the floor. Masato _gasp _seeing his uncle on the floor, dropped his gun, and ran up to him.

" Say something," Masato said to his uncle while he shaked him. " Uncle, say something. Uncle?" Masato continued to shake his uncle while he was down, but he didn't make any apparent movements. In Masato's eyes…his uncle was dead, and he was the one who killed him. " Uncle!"

**Flashback End: **

Jiro pressed the Bobcat's double-trigger mechanism. However, though he shaked at the sound made by the gun when it was pressed, no bullets came out. Jiro was safe. But for how long would he last in a hellhole swarming with zombies?

" Looks like it's your turn, whoever you are," Masato smirked after he swiped his gun away from Jiro and gave it to the man. " Take this gun and shot yourself. Come on. I dare you to do it. Unless of course you don't have the balls."

The stranger was the most terrified of them all. Sweating, he dropped his knife and took Masato's gun away from him. The stranger's hands quaked as he raised the gun up and pointed it at his head. He continued to shake, gasp, believing he was going to pull the trigger and kill himself, but instead pointed the muzzle at Masato.

" Why would I need to take a chance? I'm just going to kill you and take your guns! Die!"

The stranger pressed the double-trigger mechanism. However, no bullets came out. The stranger pressed the mechanism again and again, but no bullets came out of his gun. It occurred to him then that the safety was on the Bobcat.

" Ha. Gotcha! There was never any bullets in the gun to begin with. It's a Bobcat not a six-barrel gun, retard. And I thought you might actually have some balls. But I guess you're an even bigger pussy than the pussy you're holding. By the way, you left yourself wide open."

Masato pulled out his second Bobcat, loaded it with a bullet shell, and quickly fired it at the stranger's right arm that was wide open. Blood popped out when the bullet went straight through his arm and the stranger fell on the ground.

" Fuck!" The stranger shouted after he fell on the ground. " You shot me in the fucking arm!"

" Keep whining, bitch. The next one is going straight through your head."

" Ah!" Jiro screamed. He grabbed the stranger's knife and ran straight behind Masato. He quivered behind him and held his legs. " Masato, you could have told me the gun was empty. I thought I was going to die."

" Yeah, well, it wouldn't be any fun for me if I didn't get to see that crying, scared girly face of yours."

" I'm starting to realize why you don't have any friends."

" Oh, that's not true. I got one friend."

" Really? Who?"

" It's you, retard. Who else? And now…"

Masato pointed the muzzle at the stranger's head.

" Wait!" The stranger screamed. " If you let me go…. I can—"

" You gonna what? Are you going to give me anything?"

" No, but I can—"

" You going to find me anything? Ha, what are you going to do?"

" I just—"

The sound of moaning was heard behind the stranger. After hearing it, Masato snatched his other Bobcat away, and he walked the other way.

" Come on, pussy. If we stay here any longer they're going to catch up with us."

" What? But shouldn't we help this poor man?"

" You could if you want. You can come with me, stay behind to help him, or do him a favor and shot him in his head before they show up and he dies of great agonizing pain. It's your choice."

Jiro looked at the stranger and looked back at Masato. After much consideration, Jiro decided to leave the stranger wearing the biker clothes alone and took his knife with him while he travelled with Masato.

The stranger was left all alone. Him being shot left him immobilized. Zombies swarmed behind him, grabbed him, and began biting on him. All that could be heard was his screams as he started to _turn_.

**End of Chapter 8 **


	9. Chapter 9

Nightfall finally came. Luckily, Jiro carried a small Portable LCD Reading Lamp otherwise they would be perfect pray for zombies lurking in the night. After walking for what seemed like eternity, Jiro and Masato found a small warehouse with broken cars everywhere.

" Should we go in there, Masato?" Jiro asked. " It doesn't really look very safe."

I'll give you two reasons why we need to go in there," Masato replied. " Uno, maybe there's supplies like food or water we can use to survive. Dos, if zombies do come after us they'll only have one spot to enter from. "

" Maybe, but what if there's nothing in there and you run out of weapons against them?"

" Don't worry. I'll feed you to them and escape through the back window."

" Great."

Jiro and Masato walked into the entrance of the warehouse. At first everything seemed dark and cramped to them. However, Masato solved their dilemma by finding a lamp on the roof of the warehouse and turned the still working lamp on.

Jiro and Masato couldn't believe it but they may've stumbled upon an arsenal of important goods. Conveyed around them were tables with useful items that were guns, knives, wires, rope, gummi's; the kind of food that never spoil, and basically everything a person could find useful in a situation like there's.

" Maybe redneck's once lived on this island," Masato smirked as he walked up to the knife. The knife was a Bowie-class knife of pattern-welded steel. It was inside a wooden case. Masato grabbed the knife. " Neat. I think I'll hold onto you."

While searching Jiro found a duffel bag. Jiro opened the bag and removed it of everything inside of it: balls of lint, empty bags of Lay's potato chips, and sound empty bottles of water. Jiro felt something prickle in his pockets. He rubbed his hands in his pocket and found a Tuareg knife.

" I got a bag, Masato," Jiro said to Masato. " But we have a problem. We still won't be able to fit all this useful stuff."

" That's fine with me, you midget. Out of all this stuff I only need two things."

" What happened to pussy?"

" It's all so-so. It's so-so that you are a pussy, but you can also be a midget as well. "

" Thanks." Jiro heard the sound of growling outside. Jiro grimaced at the sound of the growling as he shaked through his school uniform. " Masato, I think we were followed. Zombies are after us!"

" If there are three things I hate its people who need to watch porn to masturbate, these motherfucking zombies on this motherfucking island, and groupies of Justin Timberlake. "

" What are we going to do? Their coming for us!"

" Here." Masato pushed a handgun into Jiro's arms. " That's a Browning 9x19 mm Hi-Power. You're a pussy. Pussies need to protect themselves."

" Eh, none of what you said sounded right. And I can't use this. I'm from a religion that doesn't believe in using firearms."

" Are you always from a religion that likes to die? Because if you won't stop whining I'm going to shot you now."

" But I'm from a religion. Won't you go to Hell if you kill me?"

" That's okay with me. I'm an atheist."

This time both Masato and Jiro heard the sound of growling in the entrance. They turned around and saw a swarm of zombies staring at them. The zombies moved in packs preparing to feast on their prey whilst they were cornered. However, Masato took out his twin Bobcat's.

" You aren't going to touch me, niggas."

Bam! Bam! Bam! Masato shot from both his guns and they went right into the zombies' heads. Masato's thirst for death seeing the zombies fall seemed relentless. However, from using his guns so much, Masato quickly ran out of bullets. He resorted to using his Bowie-class knife.

" Are you serious about this, Masato?" Jiro asked. " If you get bitten you could _turn_. I don't think it's worth the—

-Masato's Imagination-

Masato hacked his knife into Jiro's neck. The knife slide into his throat and then it slide out of him. Blood dripped from Jiro, he coughed holding his throat, then fell saying " whyyyyyyyyy". Jiro fell on the ground and died in front of Masato.

-End of Masato's Imagination-

" Mmmmmmm." Masato made a sooth face as he closed his eyes picturing it. " That would make things so much better."

" Masato, snap out of it!" Jiro yelled. One zombie was walking faster than the rest and was about to bite Masato. It held its hands out and prepared to crunch his teeth into him. " Masato!"

Jiro without thinking fired from his Browning 9x19 mm. The bullet went straight into the zombies head and killed it instantly. Jiro, who never fired a bullet in his life, cried breaking his religion. As he did, his annoying whining voice woke Masato from his sleep.

" Oh, hey there, boomer. What time is it?

" I broke my religion. I'm going to Hell. I'm going to Hell."

Hey, calm down. Isn't this whole religion thing like baseball where you have three strikes and then you're out?"

Masato heard the sound of another zombie rushing towards them. Masato looked up and saw one zombie charging towards Jiro. But before the zombie could grab him Masato quickly jabbed his knife into the zombies head without getting beaten, and it fell down and died instantly as well.

" Better keep you guard up, midget. We still have a long night ahead of us."


	10. Chapter 10

There was nowhere for Masato or Jiro to run or hide. The amount of zombies after them was endless. Nowhere to run and no where to hide, Jiro panicked.

" What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

" What are you yelling at me for?" Masato asked. " I'm just a high school boy for Chris sake."

" You just have to know something, Masato. There has to be some way to get out of here."

" Actually, there is one thing we I can do. One of us can be used as a shield while the other one escapes."

" Really? You're really going to sacrifice yourself to let me escape?"

" No, midget, I was talking about him."

Masato picked up a zombie he killed with one of his hands and picked up the dead zombie Jiro killed with his other hand. Masato ran towards the swarm of zombies using the two zombies as shields. Masato pushed the front zombies down with his zombie-shields. He then dropped the two zombies and jolted away from the warehouse.

" _Am I forgetting something?" _Masato thought while he was running away from the warehouse infested with zombies. " _I feel like there's something I'm forgetting." _

" Masato, wait up!" Jiro shouted behind Masato. Masato turned around and saw Jiro running with the duffel bag around his shoulders.

" Oh, so you made it out of there in one piece, eh?"

" How could you leave me behind? I thought I was going to die!"

" Hey, hey, I'm pretty sure what you're feeling is mood swings from not eating enough. Besides, you got out okay and managed to keep the loot, didn't you?"

" Don't get cocky! It's not over yet! They're still following us!"

Masato could now hear the sound of growling behind Jiro. He turned around and saw six zombies running towards them.

" Well, this is satirical. Pussy, jump on my back, ya midget."

Jiro did as Masato told him too do. Once he jumped on Masato's back, Masato leaped towards a tree branch that was hanging down. Masato pulled Jiro and himself above the branch and Masato climbed until they reached the top.

" Ah, just smell that nice, zombie less air," Masato said. He took a deep breath of air through his nose.

" Isn't being up here a bad thing, Masato?" Jiro asked. " What if those things come up here and attack us?"

" Nah, that's not going to happen. Zombies are like wolves. They may strive hard but their fingers are so stubby they can't climb trees, jump, or even swim like we can do."

" Great. So all we have to do is wait until they fall asleep and run as far way from them as we can?"

" Sorry, but that won't work. Zombies don't sleep, bro."

" So we're stuck here? What are we going to do?"

" Well, they may not sleep, but they do have small brains and weak memory. Perhaps if they don't leave soon, we can talk."

" R-really? I-I would love that."

Jiro and Masato waited for the zombies to leave. Ten minutes passed, and yet the zombies were still walking under them. Masato grunted.

" Okay, they win. What do you want to talk about?"

" Well, do you have any hobbies?"

" No."

" Do you like to play sports?"

" No."

" Do you like to read?"

" No."

" Well, is there any girls that you like?"

" There was this one girl. My uncle would take me too a whore house on weekends. I never got a taste of the action. There was however this hoe, I can't remember her fucking name, who I had feelings for. But she was just a hoe. I gave up on feelings for people so long ago."

" So you've never been with anyone?"

" What are you talking about? I'm into polygamy. Haven't you met my wives?" Masato took out his two Bobcat's and showed them to Jiro closely. " They don't mind letting me use them separately."

" Okay. How about movies? What movies do you hate?"

" Too easy. I'll tell you what I hate the most of all. That part in High School of the Dead where the kids had an orgy in a van together. Those little bastards. There was a teacher in that van who let one kid be thrown out of the van and be eaten by zombies. You can tell how happy I was when those kids were eaten by those zombies."

" I'm sorry, but I've never watched High School of the Dead. Besides, it was just a story. There's no need to get so worked up."

" Ugh! Just thinking about it makes me mad."

" You did try to leave me behind to save your own skin, remember. Isn't that the same as what they did?"

" I just want too smo..." Masato's eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights. " Hey, I think I found a way to save both of our asses."

Masato reached into his pockets and pulled out an unlit cigarette from a carton of other unused cigarettes. Masato took a thin stick out, scraped it against the bark of the branches in the tree, flames came out, and held the flames under the cigarette with out sticking it in his mouth.

" Masato, what are you doing?" Jiro asked. " Now is not a good time to be smoking."

" It's not for me, asshole. It's for them. I'm using this as a beacon."

Masato pulled his wrist back and threw it towards the top of a tree. After doing that, a branch from the tree caught on fire. It burned in the night, alerted all nearby zombies too it, and they were drawn like moths to a lamppost.

" This is our chance. Pussy, let's roll."


	11. Chapter 11

Masato with Jiro on his back climbed down the side of a large tree on the other side of a horde of zombies. Masato carried Jiro into the forest. All seemed to be in the clear...

" Rrrrowrrrr!"

Masato screamed the words " Holy Shit" when a zombie jumped out of the bushes with its paws raised up high. Using his reflexes, Masato banged the zombies head by

grabbing Jiro's right leg and hitting it with him. The zombie didn't bite him ( phew, that's a relief), however it did give Jiro a terrible headache.

" Hey!" Jiro yelled as he stood up on the ground and grabbed his head. " That hurt!"

" Don't expect an apology, virgin boy," Masato said. " I just did what my reflexes told me to do."

" Huh? Who said I was a virgin? How did you know that I was a virgin?"

" Because I could hear it in your voice. You're a virg-"

" Rrrrowrrrr!"

The zombies roared behind Masato and Jiro. Apparently, Masato and Jiro's distraction didn't last very long. The zombies were coming. They were rushing towards the two boys.

" Time to go."

Masato and Jiro ran as fast as they could to get away from the zombies. Masato turned around, fired his Bobcat a few times, and killed a few zombies in the process. IT was at the end of their rampage as more zombies came rushing towards them.

" Any brilliant plans you would like to share with me, pussy?"

" Just one," Jiro took out a metal pipe with a sharp point, when he and Masato passed through a small tree gap, he threw the pipe into the a tree bark. The metal pipe sticked out of the tree. " I hope it works."

Jiro remembered what Masato had told him. The zombies rush towards him, and just like he thought they tripped on the metal pipe. More tumbled over each other. They formed a small pile.

" Midget, what did you do?"

" Just a little trick I thought off. I remember what you said about zombies not being able to jump, so I put two and two together and that's what I get."

" Pretty smart, midget. There's only one problem." One zombie rushed from the left of Jiro and nearly grabbed him, but Masato shot it down with his Bobcat. " We're not out of the woods yet."

" Rrrrowrrrr!"

More zombies continued to come out of different sides and nearly grabbed Jiro, but Masato shot the zombies everywhere they came. There was one zombie that went after Jiro. It clasped its hands on Jiro's left arm and prepared to bite him with his mouth. Jiro, who was suffering from much stress of adrenaline anxiety, punched the zombie in the face.

" I-I punched him," Jiro said after he punched the zombie. A smile soon spread on Jiro's face. " I punched him! Tell me you saw that."

" Saw what," Masato replied. " I didn't see anything."

" Aw man."

Masato and Jiro continued to run while they were being chased by zombies. Finally, they reached a riverbank. Water flowed through the river and went downstream. With little options, Masato jumped into the river.

" Hey, are you crazy?" Jiro asked also panicking. " You can't go in there."

Masato resurfaced from the water, all wet, said, " Listen. It's either you jump in the water or risk talking too them."

Masato pointed to the zombies rushing towards Jiro from behind. With the little options he had left, Jiro jumped into the river with Masato. Jiro paddled frantically trying to keep himself above the water.

" Help! I can't swim! Help!"

Suddenly, Jiro felt light like he was flying. What made him fly was Masato. He lifted Jiro above...shallow water.

" Idiot."

" Oh. Haha. My bad."

Jiro and Masato both looked at the zombies. They could not cross rushing water. They just stared at Jiro and Masato, growling, and watched them in the water.

" We're safe. We're really safe. Can you believe it, Masato."

" No, I can't believe it. And do you know why?"

" Why?"

" It's because I see something in the water with us."

" In the water? What's in the wate-"

Something was swimming in the water. Jiro could see a dorsal fin sticking out of the water. When it came too dorsal fins, Jiro only knew three animals: sharks, piranhas, dolphins. And Jiro didn't think for one second it could be the laughing dolphin.

" We need to get out of the water!"

" No shit, Sherlock. Let's move."

Running out wasn't as easy as it seemed. The water was shallow but it was also moving fast. Jiro and Masato tried walking through the water, slowly, while the dorsal fin headed straight for them.

Masato was the first one to reach land. Jiro, who fell and continued paddling because he " couldn't swim", had to be lifted by Masato out of the water-a pair of razor sharp teeth snapped at them.

" Ahhhhhhh!" Jiro screamed while he was being cradled by Masato. " Something sharp is in the water!"

The face of a carnivorous monster appeared. It was a large blue skinned shark/crocodile hybrid, possessing crocodile-like features such as scales, legs and a scaly spine, and shark-like features that was a dorsal fin, gills and multiple rows of teeth.

" Grrooowwwrrrrr!"

" Damn demon!" Masato dropped Jiro and took out a knife and slashed it at the monsters teeth. " Keep-the-fuck-away-from-me!"

" Grrooowwwrrrrr!"

The creature was either afraid of Masato or didn't feel like he was worth the hassle, either way it sank into the water. Its menacing eyes continued to look at Masato until it completely disappeared into the water.

" Jiro, what the hell was that thing?"

" How could I know. I've never seen anything like it. It almost looked like a-"

" Ahhhhhh!" The sound of screaming came in the distance. " Somebody please help us!"

" What was that?" Jiro asked. " It sounded like screaming."

" Of course it did. And that means only one thing." Masato took out his knife. " Somebody needs our help."


	12. Chapter 12

Two men were fending for their lives against a dozen zombies. One of the people being attacked was the seductress Hanna. The other was a blonde haired teenager who carried a tree branch. He thrashed the branch trying to keep the zombies away.

" Get back!" The teenager shouted. " Back! Back! Back!"

" Rrrrowrrrr!"

Zombies worked together. Three zombies grabbed the stick together and pulled it out of his hands. The teenager quickly backed away and stood beside Hanna.

" Miss Hanna, what are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

" We?" Hanna ran away from the teenager. " You're on your own."

" Miss Hann-"

Zombies bit the teenager while his back was turned. He screamed. Screamed with agony. Even if he managed to get away from the zombies, he knew he would _turn _eventually.

" Looks like we got three little piggy's," someone said. " Oink. Oink. Oink."

Slash. Slash. Slash. All three zombies were dead. They were scratched behind their necks with a sharp knife. All three zombies fell dead on the ground. Behind them stood Masato and his "midget" companion Jiro.

" Where's a way out of here?" Hannah asked. Hannah ran frantically around the looking for an escape route, but all she found was trees boxing her in. " Where? Where? Where?"

" _What a bimbo_," Masato thought.

" _She does seem kinda clueless," _Jiro thought. " _I wonder how much of an airhead she is_."

" T-the p-pain," the man that was bitten by a zombie coughed. " I-it hurts so much. A-am I going to die? I-I don't want to die."

Masato tried his hardest to show off a tough exterior. There was a time when someone was suffering or dying that he showed them his soft side. He leaned down to the blonde haired teenager, smiled, and rubbed the teenager's head. " You're brave. You were brave enough to fight those beasts by yourself and you did it to protect someone besides yourself. What is your name?"

" J-Jero," the teenager coughed while he also smiled. " M-my name is Jero Yogero."

" It was nice knowing you, Jero Yogero. My name is Masato. Masato Yuichiro."

" And my name is Jiro," Jiro said. He rested his head on Masato's right shoulder. " Jiro Hikaru. It was also nice to meet you, Jero."

" I-it's also nice to meet you too. I-I feel so happy looking at both of you."

" And we feel happy looking at you," Masato said. " However, am afraid this is where we say goodbye. If there really is a God-I don't think there is; I'm an atheist-but say there is per say... I hope you can join him up in the heavens. And you two can be good friends."

Jero's death was quick and painless. Masato's knife was sharp. He stabbed it right through Jero's basal ganglia located in the cortex of his brain. Jero died instantly. But even through his death, Jero still had the same happy smile he gave Masato and Jiro on his face.

" He seemed like a pretty cool guy," Jiro said. " I think you and him may've become the best of friends, Masato. What do you think?"

Masato didn't listen to Jiro. There was still the issue with Hannah he hadn't cleared up. He hated her. Not just because she tried to flee while Jero while risking his life to save her, but her eyes sickened him. The only thing he could do was point his knife at her and hope for the better.

" Take off your clothes," Masato demanded while he threatened her with a knife.

" What?" Jiro grimaced. " Masato, have a little decency."

" Shut up! A man is already dead because this bitch let him get bitten! I want to know if she was bitten too! Bitch, take off your clothes."

The sight of the knife didn't scare Hannah. It actually made her excited. And whenever Hannah was excited, she got wet. Trying her hardest to show off her prowess to Masato and Jiro like a bitch in heat, she stuck her tongue out and rubbed it with her fingers. When she closed her mouth she shimmered all through her body.

" Sorry, but taking my clothes off cost money. If you want me...come take me."

" Skank. Pussy, you strip her."

" Me? Are you sure? I-I can't do that. I want to keep my dignity."

Masato dropped his knife and took out both his Bobcat's. One of them he pointed at Jiro's head and the other he pointed at Hannah. " Don't play with me. When I tell you to do something, you bloody well will do it."

" _This might be my chance_," Hannah thought while licking her lips. " _While those two idiots are too busy fighting, I'll sneak away." _Hannah tip-toed to the right. While Masato was glaring at Jiro, Hannah prepared to make her escape. " _Men are nothing but a bunch of sucke-" _

Bang! Masato fired from his gun. The bullet was fired straight towards Hannah and passed through her face. One more step and Hannah would've been shot in her brain.

" Don't fuck with me, bitch. Jiro, search her. And if you so much as touch him while he's searching you, bitch, I'll blow off any part of you that moves."

Jiro and Hannah both made a giant _gulp _as Jiro slowly walked towards Jiro. Slowly, feeling like they both were going to throw up, Jiro finally reached Hannah. Jiro kneeled down, touched the bronze of her buttons, unbuckled her buttons, and moved his hands slowly up her collar. Jiro removed her stewardess clothes and her pink bra was seen.

" _Oh god. Boobies. Ah, I got a boner looking at them. Boner patrol. Boner patrol. How do you even unhook a bra?" _

Jiro threw Hannah's stewardess shirt on the floor. He then pulled down her skirt and her pink panties flashed before his eyes. The sight of them made Jiro want to scream from his excitement, but he managed to hold off from yelling.

" Do you like what you see, cutey?" Hannah asked in her seductive voice. " If you like it, I can show you even more."

" There, she hasn't been bitten," Jiro said to Masato. " Can she put her clothes back on now?"

" Not yet. See, I'm not done with her. I want you to remove her bra. Either you remove her bra, or I'll blow your head off as well."


	13. Chapter 13

Masato had his hands on the trigger. If he didn't have prof that the girl, Hannah, wasn't smuggling something then he wasn't going to shot her. But right now Jiro was in his way.

" Take off her bra. I need to make sure she's not hiding anything."

" B-But you can't-don't you have any decency, Masato? There's no way she could have been bitt-"

" Not bitten by a zombie, shithead. Weren't you paying attention to anything? That bitch pushed fuckin' Jero. In all the anime's and manga that I've watched, those are usually the bitches you avoid."

" But life isn't an anime, Masato. You don't have to-"

" Shut the fuck up and listen to me, you good two-shoes. Take off her fucking clothes, now!"

Jiro gave in to his paranoia. Instead of taking her bra off however he reached his hands down her bra. He felt something hard in it. Hard as steel. Jiro reached his hand out and held a knife in it. A Gerber made tang full survival knife.

" There. Are you happy?" Jiro asked as he showed the knife to Masato. " She was holding a weapon. Now can we let her put her clothes back on?"

" Not yet. She has a lot of baggage if you know what I mean. Check her bra. My guess is she's keeping something in there. Check what's inside her panties, now!"

" No. I refuse to be like you. I will not harass this poor woman any further."

" Wasn't a request, asshole. Either you feel what's in her panties or I'm blowing your head off."

Jiro gulped at the site of Masato's Bobcat. Without noticing it he sticked his hands inside Hannah's panties. The inside of it was surprisingly wet. It was almost like Hannah was excited by Jiro's hand. Jiro then felt something cut his fingers.

" Ow! Masato, something cut me."

" Thought so. Get out of my way."

Masato walked up to Jiro, pushed him on the ground, reached into Hannah's panties and pulled something out. What he pulled out was a piece of sandpaper with a rough sheet.

" See this? Don't let it fool you. If she timed it perfectly, she could have killed you with just this piece of paper."

" Eh, how could she carrying something like that in her pants?"

" Hahahahaha!" Hannah laughed. " Hahahaha! That's right. I'm a very dangerous girl. Some have even called me their Little Succubus. All you men are all the same. You are all slaves to your sexual urges. And I, a wingless succubus, feed on your urges when I kill you!"

" What's wrong with you, hoe?" Masato asked. " What made you get this much fucked up in the brain?"

" Oh, it's not me whose at fault. Rather, it's my father who made me like this. He violated me. And wouldn't you like to know how?"

" Not really." Masato pushed Hannah on the ground. He then raised his Bobcat at the girls' head. " I'm going to kill you. See ya on the other side, bitc-"

" Stop it!" Jiro got back up and ran in front of Masato's gun. Jiro's head was now in the path of his muzzle. " Masato, I won't let you kill this poor woman."

" Don't be a dumbass, dumbass. In this island you can't trust anyone. Hell, I can't even trust you. Hell, you shouldn't even trust me."

" I think you're misinterpreting this situation all wrong, Masato. We're still all human beings on this island. Doesn't that mean anything to you, Masato?"

" Not a damn thing. Now get out of the way before I make you my next murder victim."

" Go ahead. Shot me. Seeing you kill human beings...there would be no hope for me. All I want to do is die, so go ahead and shot me."

" I'll do it. I'll fucking do it. Just watch me."

For a moment Masato thought he really was going to press the trigger. However, he was hesitant at the sight of Jiro's eyes. They weren't the same wimpy eyes he had when he first met him. They were the eyes of a gangster. Masato couldn't bring himself to fire.

" Fuck it. You win. Do whatever you want with the whore. I'm taking a nap. But be careful. I had this friend once. He got himself a hoe for a girlfriend. And do you know what that hoe did? First she robbed my friend of all his money, then she put him under enough Rohypnol to knock him out, and she harvested his organs to see on the black market. Never-trust-a-hoe."

Masato walked to the nearest tree he could find and went to sleep. He still had his Bobcat in his hands. That was in case he heard a zombie coming and decided to _tap _it. As he was asleep, Jiro turned around and smiled at Hannah as he raised a friendly hand to her.

" Hi. We didn't really got to introduce ourselves properly. My name is Jiro. Jiro Hikaru. Let's be friends."

" Okay," said Hannah as she got back up and shaked Jiro's hand. My name is Hannah. Hannah Matsu. And I'd love to be your friend." But behind Hannah's fake smile was a dark aura. " _Friend. Yeah right. The moment he closes his eyes, I'll kill him and his friend. And I'll take their weapons away from them. I will survive at any cost." _


	14. Chapter 14

Hannah was alone with Jiro. He was naïve, arrogant, and could easily be persuaded. All Hannah had to do was use the right sexual persuasion and he'd fall to her like a loathed monkey.

" This should be easy. All I have to do is show him my panties. He'll be so seduced by my camel toe. Maybe I'll even give him a blowjob. And while his guard is down from me blowing him off, I'll take my knife out from my right bra flap he was too stupid to notice, and cut his head off. If I'm lucky he has a gun on him. And I'll use that to kill the spaz he's with. "

Hannah was ready to do whatever she wanted with Jiro. She walked behind him, slowly to add a little appeal, and was about to grab Jiro behind his neck. Jiro however walked away from Hannah while his attention was on something enticing.

" Hey, Hannah, look at that," Jiro said while his eyes were looking into the sky. " There's a quarter moon out tonight."

" Moon?" Hannah looked into the sky and saw a moon that was shaped like a curve. Seventy-five percent of the moon was shaded with darkness. Hannah couldn't help but also be enticed by the image of the moon. " I-It's so beautiful."

Hannah felt her heart beat like crazy. Under the light Jiro also looked far more handsome. His image filled her eyes and made her heart clamp. Then there was his smile. His smile...it was the brightest of any smile she's ever seen before.

" Hey, Hannah right? What made you want to be a stewardess?"

Hannah stared off into Jiro's bright and beautiful eyes, but then she scowled at him. " You can dispense with the formality. My life means nothing to anyone and I don't want to hear about your dumb life. So just leave me alone."

" That's not true. I'm interested in what you do with your life, Hannah. I think you're very interesting."

" Ha. Don't try to butter me up, sugar cone. I know what you men are really after. What's so interesting about me anyways?"

" It's your hair." Jiro continued to surprise Hannah. He walked up to her and grabbed her hair. He then rubbed his ands through her hair and rubbed his head against it. " Your hair is so beautiful. It's the color of spider lillies. It's so tantalize. I can't stop but stare at its beauty. "

Hannah blushed as Jiro rubbed her hair. She did however find the whole thing to be humourous as she couldn't help but laugh. " You're a real pervert if you get turned on by just my hair. You're the worst."

" But I can't help it. Your hair is just so smooth."

" Listen, sugar, as much as I love flatter as much as the next gal I'm afraid-hey, what's that?"

" Huh? What's what?"

" That sound," Hannah lied as she tried to deceive Jiro for the umpteenth time. " It almost sounded like someone was screaming. You better go and check it out."

" Wait, shouldn't you be coming with me then. I'm not really allowed to take my eyes off of you."

" I would but..." Hannah feigned injuries by grabbing her right knee. " I fell down and scraped my knee on a rock."

" But your knees didn't look scratched the last time I looked at them. Maybe I should take another loo-"

" No, ow. It is really starting to swell badly, ow. Just go on without me, ow. I'll be okay."

" If you say so. Then I guess I have no other choice. Take care, Hannah."

Jiro ran off in search of the person calling. It all however was just a hoax by Hannah. The moment Jiro left she stood back up and laughed to herself.

" Honestly, men are so gullible. And I'm such a genius. Everything is falling perfectly into place. Now that he's gone the only thing I have to deal with is the spaz. Using my knife, I'll slit his throat while he's sleeping and take his thin-"

" Ahhhhhhhh!" Jiro screamed in the woods. " Hannah, watch out! Their coming!"

" What?" Hannah gapsed at the sound of Jiro's voice. " Who's coming."

" Zombies! Their after me! Run, Hannah! Run!"

Jiro ran out of the woods with a herd of zombies running behind him. Hannah screamed at the site of the zombies and ran away from them. But as she was running Jiro caught up with her and ran besides her.

" What are we going to do?" Jiro screamed as he ran with Hannah. " What are we GOING TO DO!?"

" Well, don't just run around like an idiot! Shot them!"

" I can't!"

" What do you mean you can't?"

" I can't! I don't carry a gun!"

" What? Are you stupid or something?"

" Yes, I'm extremely stupid. Ahhhhhhhhh!"

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jiro and Hannah screamed in unison while they ran away from the zombies.

Meanwhile, one zombie noticed Masato. He looked defenseless. He was sleeping by a tree, had his hands behind his head, and his eyes were closed. The zombie growled a little and raised its arms up as it prepared to bite Masato's neck. However, Masato raised a Bobcat and poked it into the zombie's mouth.

" Not going to happen, cock-sucker!"

Masato fired a bullet right into the zombie's mouth. The zombie died on contact as the bullet ripped right through the back of his neck. Masato laughed as the zombie fell on its back.

" It's too bad. I was hoping to use that on that hoe, but I guess your people stopped me from having a shot. Now she's with the midget." Masato stared up at the quarter moon and smiled. " Stay safe, little midget. Stay safe."


	15. Chapter 15

Jiro and Hannah were running together. The thing they were running from was a horde of zombies. Without a gun-he gave to Masato for safe keeping-and couldn't take down so many with us a knife, Jiro could only run with Hannah as they ran through the woods.

" Any bright ideas, Sherlock!" Hannah shouted while she ran with Jiro. " And don't try asking me for any ideas! I'm only Watson!"

" _What are we going to do_?" Jiro thought continuing on with Hannah beside him. " _I wish I knew. Maybe we could climb up the trees and get away from the zombies just like Masato did with me. Wait, no, that won't work. I'm not a very good climber, and I don't think she's a good climber either." _

Jiro had little time to think of a plan for both him and Hannah. With the little time he had all he could think of to escape, Jiro thought about his childhood. People never understood much about Jiro. How he wrote on paper outside, never wanted to get close to anyone, and how he never wanted to speak to anyone. Jiro was what some called a quick thinker, and he was going to have to think as fast as he could if he ever hoped to help Hannah.

" Ah!"

Hannah tripped on a rock while running. She sprained her ankle when she fell. Hannah held her hands over her ankle, cried. Jiro was at the brim of death from a horde of zombies chasing after them, but all he could think about was helping Hannah.

" Your injured," Jiro stated as he tried to help Hannah to her feet. He held a hand out and motioned for her to grab it. " Here. Let me help you-"

" Go away!" Hannah shouted. " Just let me die with my pride! The last thing I want is help, especially from a midget like you!"

" Come on. I'm trying to help you. If we keep moving we might be able to outrun these zombies."

" No! Don't you get it? All I want is to kill you and take your weapons. I've done so many bad things to people, and I don't even care what I did to them. There's just no way for me to turn back now, so I might as well die."

" Don't talk like that. Maybe things look bleak now, but things can turn up. Maybe not today, or the day after that, or the day after that, but one day things can change. Just give yourself a little time. Live each day like it's your last."

Jiro grabbed Hannah by her legs and behind her neck and lifted her off the ground. Lifting Hannah took everything. Jiro felt his legs go wobbly, his hands were shaky, being fueled by adrenaline, fear, and the thought of being eaten by a zombie, he continued to run with Hannah in his arms. Without his knowledge she was blushing.

" _Didn't he hear me? I said I was going to kill him. So why...so is he going through such great lengths to help me? No, he just wants to caress me and fondle my tits. The moment we're in the clear he's going to have his hands over me."_ Hannah reached her right hand in the flap of her bra which held her knife and prepared to stab Jiro with it. " _I won't let that happen." _

Jiro ran straight towards a cave and stopped. He was sure there were no longer any more zombies chasing after them. He dropped Hannah on the ground and breathed in as much air as he was enabled. While breathing he looked at Hannah, smiled, and weakly laughed.

" That was some run we had together, eh, Hannah. I'm just glad we were both able to make it out okay."

" _Laugh all you want; you're going to end up dead._" Hannah waited until Jiro turned his attention away from her, then she pulled out her knife from her bra. " _Your death is going to be stealth. And I'm the one who's going to give it to y-"_

Hannah was daunted by the sound of growling coming from the cave behind her. Without a second of hesitation she turned around and looked at the entrance of the cave. Inside the cave she could see two small, red eyes staring at her. The eyes gave her goose bumps, made her drop her knife, and gag at the sight of the eyes.

" _What...what is that thing?" _

XXX

Masato was sitting under a tree staring at the moon. The moon looked red in his eyes. Red like the color of blood. And while he looked at the moon, Masato stroked the barrel of his Bobcat as if it was his pet cat.

" Yeah, that's right, I see you, asshole. Vietnam, bitch. Those fuckin' Koreans, their fucking guns, those damn dogs never stood a chance. Now I'm with you, waiting for my midget to get back, and I'm wondering what the fuck they did with you.


	16. Chapter 16

Hannah was afraid. Afraid of whatever was luring inside the shadows of the cave. She was injured, Jiro was tired, if anything carnivorous came out of there it would surely eat her alive. Hannah backed away from the cave, fingers burying in the dirt, and backed straight behind Jiro for cover. She knew if whatever came out was dangerous she could use Jiro as a human-shield and escape; he being a sacrifice for her.

Jiro seemed to be suffering from a case of europia-a dream-like state. Hannah grabbed the heel of his sweaty legs, shaked them, but he wouldn't move a muscle.

" _No. No, I can't be alone. I'm too pretty to die." _Hannah tried standing on her sprained leg, but the agony she was feeling surpassed her worries and she fell back on her feet. " Ah!" Hannah felt her calcaneus, the bone that was on the back of the leg, sprained. Without it she could not walk. " _Shit. Fuckin' horse dick. I cant' die now. There's so much I want to do. I still haven't tried delicious sake yet." _

Hannah felt a cold, chilling breath on the back of her neck. She turned her back around and looked at the beast that was hiding in the cave. What came out wasn't a bear but a gorilla. The gorilla, a large sapien, was also dexterous. It was large, blue furred, red eyes, and four fangs sticking out of its mouth. The gorilla snorted after it got a glimpse of the injured Hannah, then it walked slowly towards her. With every step the sapien took, it crushed the ground underneath its feet.

" _That's no ordinary monkey," _Hannah thought, sweating as the beast was moving up to her. " _If I don't get out of here soon then I'm a gon-" _Hannah twisted her leg trying to stand up and fell on the ground, again. This time if she didn't get up soon she was going to be horse feed for the angry gorilla. " _Fuck. Why does this keep fucking happening to me?" _Hannah did the last thing she could do; pray. She clapped her hands together and stared up at the sky hoping her savior would come and rescue her. " Please, God, let me live. I promise, I'll open up an orphanage. I'll save the Rain Forest. I'll recycle. Let me live, plea-"

It seemed as though it was too late for Hannah. The vicious gorilla sapien, it grabbed Hannah by her cheeks, and pulled her face to its as it growled in her face. Never had Hannah ever been afraid of a monkey before. The beasts gargantuan hands felt like they were squeezing her mandible and the back of her skull. If she didn't do something soon her skull would be crushed.

" W-What?" Jiro muttered as his mind returned to reality. Jiro turned around, saw the barbaric face of the blue furred gorilla, shuddered. " Ah! Hey, get away from that lady, you beast!" Jiro tried to pull Hannah out of the gorilla's grip, but he was smacked away by the back of its hand. Jiro was hit in the stomach where his pulmonary artery was , grimaced, then spat blood out of his mouth. The moment he did he felt weak.

" _Am I going to die?" _Hannah thought while she looked at the eyes of the beast. She could feel her skull being crushed from the inside. " _I don't want to die. I want to live. Somebody, please save me-" _

Something jumped off the ground and ran behind the gorilla's back. Hannah saw two hands wrap around the sapien's neck and squeezed it. Whoever was behind the gorilla she could see their hair as they climbed the gorilla's back and choked it. As it was being choked, the gorilla released its grip on Hannah, raised both its hands behind its back, and pulled out the person choking him. The person who was choking it was...Jiro.

" _Stupid kid. Is he trying to get himself killed?" _Hannah thought as she watched Jiro being tossed around by the rampaging gorilla. " _Why does he keep doing stupid things for me? Doesn't he know I don't care whether he lives or dies? Yet, why does my chest keep hurting when I think about him. Could I possibly have feelings for him?" _

Jiro's distraction didn't last long. The gorilla soon grabbed Jiro behind his back and threw Jiro on the ground. Jiro's head was the first thing to hit the ground. Hannah feared he might've got a concussion from the fall. The gorilla prepared to finish Jiro off by raising its left fist up and was about to smash his head with it. In his last moments alive, Jiro turned to Hannah and looked at her with his bleeding, tear soaked eyes.

" Hannah, run! Save yourself! Just run away!"

" I can't, you idiot!" Hannah shouted. " My leg is sprained. I can't walk even if I wanted to."

" Just leave. Get out of here as fast as you can! I don't want you to see me die!"

Hannah blushed. Never before had anyone said such words like those to her. Not her father, not her teacher's, not anyone she was sexually involved with. The more Hannah looked at Jiro the brighter her cheeks became, and the angrier she got.

" _Stupid kid," _Hannah laid on her stomach. She crawled to Jiro. She used her hands instead of her feet. She crawled up to Jiro, grabbed him by his cheeks. Hannah wasn't too keen on what she was about to do, but she couldn't help her woman's intuition. She kissed Jiro. Her lips connected with his, tongues wrapped around each other's, she kissed him trying to make his last moment's alive meaningful. " _He sure has such nice lips. And he's so warm. Maybe if there wasn't such a big age difference between us...we could have been lover-"_

Hannah's heart stopped at the sound of moaning. At first she thought it was the gorilla standing over her, but then her eyes looked behind her and she saw a group of zombies. The same zombies that were chasing her and Jiro, they were coming for them, and about to feast on their flesh.


	17. Chapter 17

Jiro and Hannah couldn't believe their luck. First there was a rampaging gorilla and now a horde of zombies. Hannah was temporarily incapacitated at the moment, she twisted her foot and couldn't move, but she had Jiro to keep her balanced. They both watched on the ground as the gorilla snotted at the zombies walking sauntering towards them.

" This isn't good," Hannah pointed out the obvious. " If we stay here they're going to kill us. There's no way out. There's just no way out-"

" Sheesh," Jiro said to Hannah. " Be quiet."

" Did you just tell me to shut up?"

" No. I said Sheesh and Be Quiet. We can use this for a momentum."

" Huh? What makes you say that?"

" Because those things are on the gorilla's turf. Basically they're entering his territory."

The gorilla reacted to the zombies by jumping over them, running straight towards the zombies, and he started thrashing his arms at them. One by one the zombies started to fall. With great speed and massive power the gorilla was able to punch the zombies in their heads, thus killing them on contact, and avoided being bitten by their teeth.

" If we leave now we can escape while their having a predatory battle."

" Hey, that's actually pretty smart. I'm surprised someone as blockheaded as you could think of that so quickly?"

" Er, why am I suddenly a blockhead? Anyways, hold on tight. We'll be going down hill and fast."

Jiro didn't waste an oppurtune moment. He turned around and headed straight towards the woods. His feet weighed heavily on the ground, like a horse, and it sounded like he was galloping away. Hannah looked back and saw the gorilla fighting the zombies. It was to her surprise that the gorilla in its carnage had already wiped out most of the zombies. Only one zombie was left. And after the gorilla crushed the zombie's head with his elbows did it turn around and snarl at Hannah and Jiro.

" Run faster, you idiot! Run!"

" I can't! You're so heavy. I'm moving as fast as I can holding her fat body."

" How rude calling a lady fat, you horses ass! Get moving!"

Jiro moved as quickly as he was able through the forest away from the gorilla. Everything seemed to be moving smoothly, at least until he reached the hill part of the forest and had to run down it to gain speed against the gorilla. He lost control of his footwork as he moved down stream, but managed to keep himself steady from turning his feet sideways.

Jiro finally reached the bottom of the hill. At first he thought the gorilla had given up trying to nab him, except he could still feel the thundering sound of footsteps rampaging towards him. Jiro kept moving, Hannah in his hands, and he kept heading forwards. Hannah was aroused. She finally saw the bold side of Jiro-caring, hard working, an inabilty to give up, and when she got a closer look at his eyes she realized he had such a handsome face. Even on the verge of death all she wanted to do was kiss his plump little lips.

" Oh no!"

Jiro stopped running just in time. He nearly fell off a cliff. Below the cliff was a steep path of rigged rocks, a river, and more trees. From the height of the cliff if he fell down he and Hannah would surely die. A grumbling sound was heard. The gorilla was standing behind them and snorted. At the moment they only had two options: death by animal or death by falling.

" Stay back!" Jiro shouted. " I'm warning you! I'm not afraid of you!" Jiro set Hannah down on the edge of the cliff. The next thing he did was stand ahead of her with his arms wide open. " I won't let you hurt anyone other than me. Even if I have to die, I'll take you with me just so you can't hurt her.

" _No, don't, you stupid kid," _Hannah thought. " _Don't do that. You'll break my heart if you do that. Just run away."_

Jiro didn't move a muscle. The gorilla walked up to Jiro, looked in right in his eyes and breathed on his face, but Jiro didn't move a muscle. The next thing the gorilla did was raise its muscles above its head and prepared to crush Jiro with its watermelon muscles just like it crushed the zombies. In the moment of truth...the gorilla's head was cut off and it fell on the ground.

Jiro saw the person responsible for decapicating the gorilla. It was a girl. She looked like a Kunoichi; a female ninja. She wore a black ninja garb where her cleavage was covered by a net made of black thread, had a katana that was strapped by a piece of rope, and wore sandals. Her hair was bright violet, wrapped together by a headband, and her eyes were also violet. Her mouth was covered by a black mask.

" Eh, who are you?" Jiro asked slightly afraid of the girl. She walked towards Jiro as she stared at him through his eyes. " Whoever you are, please stay back. I'm warning you." The girl didn't listen to Jiro and just continued walking towards him. Finally reached him. " Please leave now. I don't want to fight you-"

The girl pulled down her mask around her mouth and she kissed Jiro on his lips. No one was more surprised than Jiro. Never was he taken so forcibly. The kiss was long, it felt like the longer they did it the longer he would live a life of longevity, but she soon pulled her lips away and looked at Jiro with a emotionless face.

" Take care of yourself. I'll be waiting for you."

The girl took out ninja pellets from her clothes and threw them on the ground. The pellets exploded and the whole area became shrouded with smoke. When the smoke lifted Masato appeared before Jiro. He smiled and made a peace sign with his fingers.

" Yo. What's sup? Been looking for you, cue ball."

" M-Masato? Masato, how did you find me?"

" I could hear you a mile away, cue ball. Man you scream loudly. So, are you going to tell me what happened to you two or not?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear Diary **

**Day two since the zombie epidemic. I've been marooned on this island for over twenty four hours and have found no way of getting home. I'm cold, tired, and hungry. I found this book just lying out in the woods. I fear with every word I write zombies come closer and closer to me. I managed to get help from a senile, homicidal student named Masato and a sly, foxy stewardess named Hannah. **

**There are over one hundred people on this island. I've encountered these undead beings called zombies that don't sleep and turn anyone they bite into them. So far I've counted sixty-one of those freaks. I'm hoping that maybe we can find some more people who will join us. But I can only start believing. **

**This is Jiro Hikaru signing out. **

XXX

Jiro and Hannah were alone together. They wanted to keep whatever they were saying secrete. Masato however wanted to brown nose them by using his Ipod with its Webcam on it. It was a miracle how the protector kept it safe in the plane wreckage. Masato decided to record what they were saying and play it to people on the internet when he got back.

" This is Masato Yuichiro reporting to you live," Masato said to his Ipod. " Here you're about to see the typical young couple. " Masato pulled over the bushes he was hiding, poked his head in and saw Jiro and Hannah. Jiro ignored Hannah writing in his diary and Hannah just brushed her hair. " Here we have the young couple filled with estrogen and hormones. If what we hope for really does happen, we'll be seeing two chipmunks having their mindless, crazy sex."

Jiro finished scribbling in his diary and closed it. " Phew. That was tedious. What do you think, Hannah? Hannah?"

Hannah didn't do anything. She just rubbed her hair trying her hardest to ignore the confrontation of looking at his face. " I think what you're doing is nothing but a waste of time. What's the point of writing about your life if you're just going to die?"

" Here we have the chipmunks entering their exciting incident. Their just having a little bit of conflict right now, but this is where the motion comes in place. "

" What is life to you, Hannah? I believe even when we're gone a little bit of us can still stay behind."

" Pffffffft! What part of me can possibly still remain when I die?"

" The point is, Hannah, none of us knows what happens to us when we die. We're going to die someday. It's in our cell membrane. Are cells are going to die. We're going to die."

" Okay, okay, I get it. We're going to die. What's suppose to be the point in all of this?"

" The point is whatever you make it. If you want to live a life of learning be my guess. You want to kill yourself with alcohol, smoking, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, people will try to stop you, but the only one who can really quit is you."

" I'm still waiting for this part where you tell me what's so cool about death."

" And we're all anxious for the part where he gives it to her good."

" My father once told me it would be a very boring world if we were all the same. I guess you could say that's what he loved about my mother. Each one were trying to teach each other about new things, discovering new things for themselves, seeing things differently, and they never once thought about whether they were going to die or not. They did it because it felt right."

" I think we all know where he's going with this, ladies and gentlemen. And..."

Jiro surprised Hannah by grabbing her arms and pulling her head to his face. In his eyes Hannah could see how beautiful his iris's were. " I think I want to learn new things with you, Hannah. I think I...I-wait."

" No. Why do boys always try to change the subject?"

" Wait. I think I smell something. It smells like...smoke."

Jiro ran away from Hannah and ran into the woods without any fear that a zombie might come out and attack him. Hannah realized something like that might happen, stood up and ran after Hannah. The moment they left Masato turned his camera off and sighed in disappointment.

" Dammit. I was so close too. Oh well. Better see what midget is up to."

XXX

Jiro could smell smoke in his nostrils. He ran with all his might to where the smoke was coming from, unarmed. If a zombie or any other kind of creature were to show up he would certainly die. However, not a sound or any sight of them were seen as he ran through the forest.

" _I know I smelled something like this before, but where?" _

Jiro ran until he reached the sea. Sea. As he stared into the sea he could see it sparkled under the sunlight. And in that sea he could see a boat crashed on the shore. It appeared to him that the smoke was coming from the boat. As he looked at the boat he could only think of one thing:

" _Do they have supplies onboard? We're going to need some if we ever hope to survive." _


	19. Chapter 19

Jiro couldn't believe it. He was walking on a shipwrecked ship. There was the deck, the starboard, the helm, mast, and even small porthole windows. Jiro walked around the ship, then he noticed a small crate. He walked up to the crate and lifted it up letting all the food in it fall out. An apple covered in fungus fell out and caught Jiro's eyes. Without touching it Jiro looked at the apple, and then he rubbed his chin.

" _This ship must've been here a long time ago. I wonder how they crashed here. I better keep looking." _

Jiro walked around the ship, but tripped on something. He looked back and saw a crewmate, most likely dead, lying facedown on the floor. Jiro grabbed the crewmate thinking he was still alive and flipped him upside up. What he saw was the grotesque image of the man's face, or what was once his face. His entire face was ripped off by some end of animal.

Jiro found the captain's quarters. He opened the door to the quarters and walked inside. The room was surprisingly clean despite how the rest of the ship was, clean, well organized, and there was even a desk with papers and books everywhere. Jiro the bookworm decided to check the books to see if there was something special written on it.

" Hmmmm." Jiro picked up the first book of the pile. Jiro flipped the book open. Most of the pages were washed away from the water. Jiro stopped in the middle of the book where written was. " I see. So these guys were part of the sixteenth century Royal Navy. Ahem." The words were written in French but Jiro could, who was smart, could translate it into his own language.

**Our ship was lost after the sailing with Henri Grâce a Dieu. I hope Henry VII can forgive us. Our reel was shattered when we crashed on shore. Without it, there's no way for us to get back home. We wandered around this island looking for someone who could help us. What we found was no signs of any primitive life forms. **

" So zombies weren't here during the sixteenth century. Interesting. Reading on."

**My firstmate Chevalle told me he heard strange noises creeping around at night. I at first didn't think much of it. Chevalle was always drinking by the pub. But more of my crewmates started reporting strange noises. I decided to take some bait out...and that's when I met...chacal. **

" That's French for jackal. What jackal?"

**Our guns, our swords, nothing worked against the chacal. It took the life of most of my crew this chacal. Every time it took one of us it would rip their faces off. We finally managed to stop this chacal with our nets. We shoved it in our cells and kept it there. There it will shortly die without food or water. **

**" **Well that's an anticlimactic way to die. Wait. There's another page here."

**Ten years trapped on this island. Most of my crew have perished through the years of old age and diseases I didn't even know existed. But the chacal...the démon god...it has not aged since I first laid eyes on it. It is immortal. I fear when I die the bars will rust and it will break free. **

" Oh my god. What happened after that?" Jiro flipped the page and continued reading. Only he stopped at how it ended.

**The démon has escaped. It is after me and my crew. With our low numbers we will easily be slaughtered. I can hear it clawing outside my door. To whoever is reading this, the only way to stop it is...**

Jiro couldn't believe his luck. The beast caught broke into the captain's room and killed the captain while he was writing. A single slash mark was cut on the book and Jiro dropped his book looking at the mark. If the demon could kill a full grown man...who knows what it would do to him. Just when Jiro was about to turn around and run as fast as he could out of the room, something grabbed him.


	20. Chapter 20

" Ah!" Jiro screamed when something touched him. For all he knew it was the " démon" mentioned in the old ship's captain. Jiro dropped on the ground and waved his hands. " Please, don't eat me! Don't eat me!"

" Jiro, you dumbass!" The " démon" shouted in a high pitch girly voice. " I risk my life coming to see you, and this is how you repay me?"

The " démon" who shouted wasn't who he thought it was. It was really Hannah, the angry, horny stewardess. Hannah was ticked off with Jiro, had both her hands on her hips, and glared at him in his eyes.

" Umm...how's it going, Hannah? How are those Blue Jays?"

" You dope!"

" Not too good, eh?"

" Well, there's the bachelor of the year," Masato said. Masato walked out from the side of the door and walked up to Jiro. Masato smirked and chuckled to himself. " Your a real tough pussy to catch, you know that?"

" Hehe. Sorry. I just smelled smoke so I thought someone was making a fire, and I decided to-"

" We don't care. Now we should probably check the hull to see if there's any food or insulin around here."

" Ah, Masato, that won't work. This ship is from the sixteen century. Everything here is basically expired. And we really shouldn't stay here."

" Huh? Why not?"

" Because there's a dangerous animal here. Something that's immortal and very scary."

" Are you on crack? You've been smokin' that pipe? What dangerous animal?"

" I-I don't know. All it said was a beast with four legs and a tail."

" That sounds like a lion, tiger, or wolf," said Hannah. " What else could it have been?"

" That's not it. He wrote how it was immortal. They've been holding it captive for nearly ten years."

" So? Those animals can live for that long. A dog can live for fifteen years."

" That's not it. Didn't you see the crewmate outside? His face was eaten off."

" What crewmate outside."

" The one lying around with his face ripped off. Who else."

" Masato, your right. He's on crack."

" Yeah. Maybe he's on Rohypnol. Or maybe he's got suppositories in his rectum."

" W-What? What are you guys talking about? There really is someone passed out on the floor."

" Look, nigga, we just came from the deck. There was no one there."

" But I just...wait." Jiro ran past Hannah and Masato and ran to where the sailor were passed out. He didn't find his body anywhere. Instead he found a glob of dark green goo on the ground. " Are any of you guys seeing this?" Masato and Hannah both walked up besides Jiro and stared at the goo on the ground. " What do you think it is?"

Masato leaned down, wiped the goo with his fingers, and sniffed it. " It feels like cum."

" What? Why would you say that?"

" I'm just saying it's very cum-like. It's cum-istic. It's very pimped out. The texture, the moisture, I dare any of you to feel it and tell me it doesn't feel like cum."

Hannah leaned down, wiped the goo off the dock, and she sniffed it. " Yep, this is cum."

" Yeah, you would know what cum feels like, slut."

" At least I'm a girl who likes men. Not a man who likes men like you, fag boy."

" Guys," Jiro said. " None of this is getting us anywhere."

" Your right," Masato said. " The only way to solve this problem is to get to the bottom of it. And by bottom I mean hull."

XXX

The hull was dark, creepy and scary. And in the hull were crates piled on top of each other. In the dark hull Masato lead the way with Jiro and Hannah hiding behind him like children. Masato sighed as they hid behind him.

" Why am I the one who has to protect you two? You should be protecting yourselves."

" But I don't carry a gun," Jiro said. " And it's scary down here."

" Yeah," Hannah said. " Won't you please take pity on two poor souls like us?"

" Whatever. Let's just find this thing's dead body so we can get the hell out of here."

Masato finally reached what looked like a holding cell. In the cell there was hay, a bench, and bones. Masato walked into the cell and searched the cell for bones of whatever Jiro thought was there, but the place was wiped clean. Just when he was about to leave...he saw something. A pool of green goo on the ground.

" _Shit. The pussy was right." _Masato rubbed two of his fingers on the ground and wiped the goo off. It was to his surprise that the goo was warm. " _No way. If it's warm... that means..." _Masato ran out of the cage and ran straight up to Jiro and Hannah. He pulled on their hands and headed for the door. " Come on! Move your asses!"

" Huh? What's wrong, Masato?" Jiro asked.

" There's no time to explain. Just keep movi-"

Masato was too late. The monster he was trying to get away from showed up instead. In the darkness he could see a bright pair of green eyes. And inside the darkness he could see dozens of razor sharp teeth. The only thing that Masato could think of looking at it was...

" Shit. We're so boned."


	21. Chapter 21

Jiro and Hannah were scared. In front of them was a beast with razor sharp teeth and green eyes. The sight of it made them both shudder. Masato however took out his knife. Either he was really brave or really stupid; he thrusted the knife at the shadows.

" You want a piece of me, bitch!" Masato shouted at the shadow. " Don't fuck with me! I'll cut you like OJ Simpson! I'll dissect you like a frog, and then I'll eat your intestines!"

" Masato's really lost it," Jiro said.

" He's fucking crazy is what he is," Hannah said. " But damn, I love a man who knows how to act tough."

" B-But I thought I was special to you, Hannah. You kissed me."

Hannah sighed. " Yes, I kissed you. But to me you're nothing more than a flesh vibrator, and I think I'll go for the newest model."

" Keep talking, bitch. You tick me off I'll take this knife here and stick it up your onahole."

Onahole: Is the hole for someone who likes the innocent tough, namely Hannah for Jiro. The beast started jumping around the shadows. Masato, who was consumed by adrenaline rush, slashed his knife everywhere. The knife of course didn't scratch the beast, but nearly cut both Jiro and Hannah.

" Woah!" Jiro screamed after Masato nearly cut him. " Stop that, Masato! Are you trying to kill us?"

" Yeah. I never wanted you two in the first place. I want to be alienated from everyone. And before I met you everything was going just fine for me."

" That's...nice."

" What?" Hannah screamed. " Jiro, what are you doing. This is-"

" Shhhhh!" Jiro grabbed Hannah by her neck and pulled her left ear up to his mouth. " You shouldn't say bad things to Masato. If he finds out we're mad at him he could kill us."

" So you're with a guy who you fear is going to kill you? Honestly, boys are complicated."

" Hey guys, check this out." Masato checked on of the crates while Jiro and Hannah were whispering. Masato was holding a Benelli M4 shotgun. Masato showed off his shotgun to everyone. " Check out this motherfucker. It's my new BFG."

" BFG?" Hannah asked. " What's a BFG?"

" Big-Fucking-Gun." Masato saw the strange beast crawling towards him. Masato raised his gun at the beast. " Everyone get the fuck down!"

Jiro and Hannah both fell on the ground. Apparently the shotgun was loaded. As Masato fired from the shotgun Jiro started to think.

" _This ship's suppose to be from the sixteenth century. What's a twenty-first century shotgun doing on his ship? And how did that thing get out? Something doesn't feel right?"_

Small spherical pellets came out of the shotgun. Jiro, Hannah, and Masato still couldn't see the beast in the darkness. However, Masato apparently hit a limb as something, Jiro thought to be blood, was dripping down.

Something was fired from the beast. Masato saw goo from the beast heading towards him and hide behind a crate. The goo was really acid that burned through the floor.

"What the fuck are you, you little fucker?" Masato moved out of the crate and fired more bullets from his shotgun. " Move!" he shouted at Jiro and Hannah. " The bastards distracted. Move now!"

Hannah didn't need to be asked twice. She ran away from Jiro and ran straight towards the stairs. Jiro however didn't want to leave Masato. Even though deep down he hated Masato's attitude, he ran up to him and grabbed Masato's leg.

" Come on! We can escape this together."

" Get off me!" Masato kicked Jiro off. " Get out!" Masato aimed his shotgun at the beast and fired a bullet. " Run!"

" No..."

Jiro cried at the sight of Masato. He however did as he said and ran away. Masato stopped shooting and ran for the stairs. A long tongue swished out and jabbed into Masato's tibia.

" Guah!" Masato fell on the ground from the agonizing pain in his leg. From his pockets his knife fell out. " Fuck! Someone fucking kill me!"

" Masato!" Jiro ran up to Masato and pulled on his arms. " Hold on! I'll get you out!"

" Get off me!" Masato smacked Jiro's hands away. " Let me die alone. I said I wanted to be alienated from people, didn't I?"

" Stop that. That's no reason for you to die. There's so much you have to live for."

" Just leave. Take your hoe and get the fuck out!"

Jiro didn't know what to do. That's when he noticed Masato's knife. Jiro picked up the knife, using one swift motion he chopped the beasts tongue off.

The beast reacted to its tongue being cut off by screaming and pulling his tongue back. Jiro's knife, which was really Masato's knife, was covered in green blood. Jiro then dropped the knife and grabbed Masato as he carried him away.

XXX

Jiro carried Masato to the top deck where Hannah was and dropped him. Masato and Jiro both breathed in as much air as they could from being tired.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Masato shouted. " I asked you to run! Why the fuck did you come back to me, you useless, stupid, midje-"

" Shut up!" Jiro shouted. It shocked both Masato and Hannah as they both thought he was docile. " I risk my life for you. I try to massage your ego. I try to act polite in front of you, but I think deep down...I hate you."

" Hahahaha."

" Huh?"

" Hahahaha."

" What's so funny, Masato?"

" You, that's what's so fuckin' funny. Hahaha. I hate people who try to act coy in front of me when really they just don't like me. Those kinds of people are fuckin' hypocrites. If you're going to hate me then just hate me."

" W-What? Masato, I'm sorry for keeping things to myself-"

" Don't apologize to me. It's fuckin' retarded. By the way, now that something's dissin' us, what the fuck are we going to do now?"


	22. Chapter 22

Jiro knew that he, Masato and Hannah wouldn't have much time if they wanted to escape being eaten by the beast dwelling in the hull. Jiro wanted to leave, but he couldn't knowing Masato and Hannah wouldn't. Hannah climbed up the mast and hid in the crow's nest while Masato had his knives out and was ready to slit someone's throat.

" Come on, we have to leave now!" Jiro shouted at Masato. Masato however didn't move a muscle and just stood his ground waiting for whatever was on the other side of

come out. " Masato, we have to leave now!"

" Fuck that," Masato replied in his usual manner. " Do you know how many underdogs get to experience this kind of thrill?"

" Umm, I don't know. How many?"

" None, fuckface. I'm going to die being the first one to die fighting something that belongs in an encyclopedia."

" You can't stay here. I'm going to go for help—oh no."

Surrounding the boat was zombies. At least three dozen zombies were looking at Jiro. With little weapons and little time there would be no way for Jiro, Hannah, or even Masato the bad boy to fight them all off.

" Oh God. Masato, there's zombies around us. Why?"

" I think I know. They must have seen you running here and decided to follow you. Since zombies are fuckin' slow like a mummy they took their sweet, dead time trying to get here."

" Masato, there's so many of them. What are we going to do?"

" Isn't it obvious? Leave everything to me."

Masato took out his swish army knife and ran to the zombies. Jiro still wondered if Masato was either very brave or very stupid. As Jiro ducked underneath the zombies chins he slashed their throats. Both zombies died from having their throats slit. Another zombie ran up to Masato and prepared to bite him, but Masato used his three army to take out a gun and shot at the zombie; using two bullets.

" Masato, where did you get that gun?" Jiro asked admiring the cartileges.

" What, you thought I just took a stinkin' shotgun?" Masato smirked. One zombie ran up to him however he span around, jumped up and jabbed the zombie in his head with his knife. " There were shitloads of guns down there. I think we stumbled into an armory, and you didn't get any."

" But doesn't it seem odd that the captain was from the sixteenth century carried such futuristic cargo?"

" Okay, I'll write it in my memoirs under Who The Fuck Cares? It's ours now so shut the fuck up and kill something already."

Three zombies ran up to Masato. Masato heard them from their loud noises. He turned around and killed two zombies using four bullets; two bullets for each zombie. The third zombie tried to bite him, but Masato threw the empty gun at the zombie, distracting it, and then he took off his shirt as he wrapped it around the zombie's head. The zombie couldn't bite Masato but he thrashed around too wildly and could break free any second.

" Masato!"

" Jiro...use the for-"

" The Force?"

" The forks."

Jiro noticed that under his feet were forks and other silverware scattered everywhere. " Oh. Okay."

Jiro ran straight up to the zombie with his fork raised over his head. He stabbed the fork into its head. The fork pierced through his cranium. The zombie fell on the ground, collapsed, and stopped moving, dead. More zombies continued charging at Jiro and Masato one by one. Masato and Jiro worked as a team. Masato used his quick reflexes to slit their throats. Jiro, using adrenaline, jumped up to the zombie's head and jabbed straight through their heads.

" Come on you apes!" Hannah shouted in the crow's nest. " You want to live. Keep fighting. Your doing well."

" We're doing all the work!" Jiro and Masato shouted in unison.

" I'm helping too. I'm scouting to make sure they don't hit you from behind."

" Scouting the are my ass."

Things started to change. Instead of one there came six zombies who charged at Jiro and Masato. Both of them backed away from the zombies and headed for the sea. Masato was going to jump into the sea since he knew zombies couldn't swim, but Jiro jumped on him, pushed him to the ground.

" Jiro, what the fuck?" Masato exclaimed. " What the fuck are you doing?"

" I can't let you go in the water, Masato."

" Why the fuck not?"

" Because, who knows what may be swimming in the water."

" You mean...your not going to let me swim?"

" Yes."

" Then...there's nothing left we can do."

Zombies sauntered over to Jiro and Masato preparing to bite them. Jiro and Masato had no way to defend themselves, they were completely helpless, their flesh looked juicy in their eyes. Just when the first zombie ran up to them with its hands raised up, something jumped out from the shadows and attacked the zombies.

" Holy shit!"

The sight of the beast who attacked the zombie was completely grotesque. Its body was the same as a line, four legs, a long tail, and a silver mane around its head. The only difference was four giant long legs that looked like spiders protruded from the center of its back, spikes of a sea urchin were sticking from its side, and as it turned its head towards Jiro and Masato, it had three giant green eyes and a slanted mouth with large sharp teeth.

" Masato."

" Yes."

" Is this the same monster that attacked us in the hull?"

" Yes. Take a good look at it, midget boy. This is the beast that will kill both of us."


	23. Chapter 23

The beast mowed through zombies and wood alike. It's tongue was like a toad that stretched out its mouth, wrapped around the zombies' necks, and ripped their heads off. Meanwhile, Jiro and Masato both took cover inside the captains' quarters, and Hannah hide inside the crow nest. Since the zombies and beast were too busy killing each other, Hannah took the opportune moment to climb down the mast.

" Careful with her," Masato said to Jiro who couldn't keep his eyes off of Hannah's curves. " She's a bigger boner teaser than Megan Fox in Transformers. Such it, Transformers 3 sucked without her. Ya."

" Be careful about the dike. She's a cougar."

" A what?"

" A woman who preys on younger men."

" Younger men? She looks like she's only in early twenties."

" Maybe not yet, but if you were to ever get married to that hoe she's milk you till your dry. Then when your thirty and she's in her fourties you'll need to take zanax, valium, or viagra to get harrrrrrrrd. And when your both old and grey, she'll let the youngest guy she sees pork her over and over again. Damn, it's going to be a woodfeast fuc-ne-um."

" Stop it."

" What about right now. I'm strong right, I got hair to my pubes and testosterone the size of a baby black-tailed walrus. She takes one look at me and says " Oh God". I took the old fart and now I want the young hor-"

" Shut up, Masato! Every time you say shit like that it makes me so mad!"

" Good. I like it when you get angry. Makes you look like a badass."

" Are you guys talking about me?" Hannah asked when she climbed down the crow's nest.

" Er, no," Jiro lied. " We should get going. So let's keep our pinkies up."

" And bitches down," Masato laughed.

Jiro, Masato, and Hannah al ran off the boat. It was too risky jumping into the water. One zombie charged at them, missed, fell into the water where Jiro witnessed something big come out and eat it in one gulp. Jiro, Masato, and Hannah landed on the ground and ran into the woods.

"Rrrrowrrrr!"

One zombie ran out and nearly sank its teeth into Hannah's flesh. However, Jiro ducked under it and slashed through the zombies neck. The zombie first flinched when he had its throat slashed, then its head fell off.

" Are you alright, Hannah?"

" Shut up! Just keep moving! That thing is still after us!"

Hannah was right of course. The moment it finished relinquishing the zombies it charged straight towards Jiro, Masato, and Hannah. Jiro was too short. Hannah, who felt content to him upon saving her, let him jump on her back as she carried him. Masato and Hannah ran into the forest once again with Jiro clinging onto her back. Two zombies jumped out in front of them, gnarled at them, Masato took out his pistol and shot them both in their heads.

" Shut the fuck up! Why can't anything be easy?"

" Masato, we don't have time for your anger. We need to keep going—"

A zombie charged at Hannah. Masato however raised his gun to the zombie's neck and shot him in his head. One bullet couldn't hold his bloodlust. He raised his hands over his eyes and continued shooting at its body. " Look mom, no eyes." Masato pressed his hands on the trigger and shouted at the zombie. " I never had a mother!"

" Masato sure has family issues, doesn't he, Jiro?"

" Yeah. I wonder what's gotten into him."

Masato lost his common senses from his blood lust. Just when Masato lost all his common sense a long tongue came out and wrapped around his trigger-hand. His tongue coiled around his hand, crushing his veins, constricting him from moving his right hand. Using his left hand he took out a knife and cut the tongue in half.

" Little fucker!"

Blood spritzed out of the beasts' severed tongue. It was much too Masato, Jiro, and Hannah's surprise that skin formed around the hole, then a long, thin tongue regrew from it. The tongue swayed around and daunted Jiro and Hannah, but ticked Masato off.

" Aw shit! Move you bastard and bas-tress. Run before the fucker kills us!"

Hannah ran to the right where Masato pointed just as Masato ran with her. A blur of an object jumped out from behind and crashed into a strong, sturdy tree. The tree shattered the moment the beast crashed into it. For a brief moment Masato saw one of the beasts three eyes. It had so much hate, so much terror, it made Masato smirk just by looking at it.

" _Don't worry, asshole. You'll have your fun. I'm the one who's going to kill you." _


	24. Chapter 24

Masato had a knife in his left hand and a gun in his right hand. There were only three things he needed to fear: the beast with the long tongue, zombies, and of course himself. His brain was so hardwired that if he wasn't careful he'd put a bullet right through his head.

" Everything's clear. No bloodthirsty zombies, no fuckin' crazy ass monsters, no bitches, and no Cadillac. Fuck, I really want to drive a Cadillac."

Masato was still on his guard. He bit the handle of his sword holding it in his mouth and raised one of his Bobcat's out. Jiro was asleep in Hannah's arms and rubbed his cheeks against the back of her neck. Hannah thought to herself while she carried Jiro through the woods, but couldn't hold his thoughts in any longer.

" Hey Masato."

Masato stuffed his left gun into his pockets and removed the knife from his mouth. " What is it, hoe?"

" It's about Jiro. Jiro seems to think we're in some kind of relationship. You don't think he'll expect me to do something big, do you?"

" What, like anal?"

" No. You know...want to marry him. I've slept with plenty of guys who think that means we're getting married. What do you think?"

" Ah screw that. I think those guys were all just a buncha pussy-bitches. What you need to think about is finding the biggest guy you can find. Probably a black guy since they got dick's the size of human arms. And do you know what you do after you've had your way with them? You dump them on the spot. If you want, I'll be your pimp if you'll be my-"

" Hannah..." Jiro mumbled in his sleep. " Hannah, are you there?"

" I'm right here, Jiro. What is it?"

" Hannah...I'm hungry."

" Ha. I'm hungry too. What would you like to eat?"

" Chicken Burgers."

" Chicken Burgers? Are you possibly homosexual, man?"

" Ha. Okay. If we find a chicken and a hamburger bun I'll be sure to let you know."

" Thanks. And if you do that I'll send you a copy of my first book once I get it published."

" So you tell me you want to be an author?"

" That's right."

" Tell me, what is the name of your book going to be called."

" I haven't really thought of much. But I think I got the perfect title. It's a story I like to call The Day After Yesterday."

" So Today?"

" Yeah. You know what maybe I should think more about the title."

" That's alright-wait a minute, what is that? There's something following us."

" Ha," Masato laughed. " You girls and your period."

" There's something following us," Jiro said.

" Alright, everyone be on your guard." Masato placed his knife back into his mouth and took out his other gun.

It was then that the bushes started to shake. Hannah backed up behind Masato. Jiro however jumped off her back and ran to where the bushes were. He was in the path of Masato's guns.

" Move out of the way, Jiro," Hannah yelled. " Your going to die unless you move."

Jiro didn't move. He waited for whatever was going to come out. Just then a head popped out-a human head. Then a whole person came out. It was a German looking girl with long blond hair, wearing a one piece black dress, laces in her hair, and gray eyes with eyebrows that looked like they were frowning. Jiro looked at the little girl simultaneously, then they both smiled simultaneously.

" Excuse me, little girl, you wouldn't happen to be German, would you?"

" Little girl? She's bigger than you, shorty."

" **Da** (yes). I am German. **Wie geht's**. I also speak Mandarin and Japanese. My name is Sophie."

" Nice to meet you, Sophie. My name is Jiro. The girl behind me is Hannah and the one next to him is Masato. Say hello guys."

" Hello," Hannah said waving her hand at Sophie.

" Hmph! You think she's cute now but the bitch can always grow up to be a vixen. Death to bitches!"

" Don't mind him. That's just his way of saying hello. So what are you doing here, Sophie? Are you lost from your parents?"

" Yes. I can't find my mommy or daddy anywhere. Will you help my find them, onii-chan?"

" Yes, Jiro-san, would you help her find them," Masato asked also giggling.

" Of course I will. It's what good people do. Is there anything you can tell us about your parents?"

" Their going to die."

" I'm sorry, what?"

" Their going to die. My mother and my father. Their going to die from sharp points and giant teeth.**Todesfall. **And all three of you...your going to die with them."


	25. Chapter 25

In the woods a young couple were walking hand by hand. The girl was frightened by the sound of animal noises. She squeezed her hand tighter around the man's arm.

" Are you okay, Sasha?" The boyfriend asked holding his girls' hand.

" I guess I'm just a little antsy right now. Do you remember those people chasing us? There was something wrong with them. It was almost like they were possessed. What if they come back for us? Do you think we'll still be able to escape?"

" Don't worry. If they do come back I'll just beat them all up. I am a man after all. I got to protect my girl."

" Oh Sojiro, you are so manly."

At the same time a man was staring right at them from afar. He was hiding in camouflage. As he watched the two loving couple walking together hand by hand he picked pieces of dirt off the ground and breathed on it.

" I must cover my breath. The first key to a successful action is not letting thee enemy know I'm here. The second is to be quick. Every second counts on it. Every shot means something. If I miss once I might never be able to try try again." The man held his eyes over a scope looking at the two passing by. His hands on the trigger, eyes looking at one of their heads, he prepared to fire. " This is a jihad. This is what I was born to do."

The man pressed on the trigger. A bullet was fired from his gun. The bullet travelled faster than a blink of an eye. When Sojiro saw the bullet it went right through Sasha's head. It was quick, painless, and she felt nothing from it. When she let go and fell a smile was still on her face.

" Sasha?" Sasha fell on the ground, smiling, and hit the dirt. " Sasha!" Sojiro fell to the ground where Sasha was and grabbed her by her arms. " Oh no, Sasha, please get up. You can't be dead. Please Sasha, get up!"

" Death is a sad thing. Death is something we cannot control. But jihad will forgive those who are smitten by us. Still, it would be too much for a young man to lose his first love."

Sojiro couldn't leave Sasha. Zombies soon appeared before Sojiro and Sasha. They were drawed in by living flesh like moths to flames from candlelight. The zombies prepared to eat Sojiro so we would turn. The sniper did the only humane thing he could.

" Hope you two are reunited."

The sniper shot Sojiro through his head. Sojiro fell with Sasha in his arms. The last thing he saw was Sojiro and Sasha's bodies being devoured by the carnivorous jaws of the zombies. The sniper could hear another sound behind him. The sound of a zombie. Sure enough when he turned around a zombie had his arms up preparing to devour him.

" Big mistake, asshole."

A small pistol fell out of the snipers' sleeves. In just one moment he raised the gun to the beasts head and in the head. The bullet travelled through his basal ganglia and exited his occipital lobe; the back of his head. The zombie of course couldn't bleed, just fell on his back, dead.

" It's too late for me to rationalize from those two. I can't believe what I've become. But I will do whatever it takes to survive. Hmmm." The sniper heard a running coming behind him. He turned around to see two couples running hand by hand away from something. Not a zombie. What they were running from was much faster. " Hmmm. No, I mustn't use a rifle for this. I must attack them up close."


	26. Chapter 26

Jiro, Masato, Hannah, and their newly found friend Sophie were walking in the woods. Jiro, Masato, and Hannah were all following Sophie. She claimed her parents were in trouble and they were hoping to help her, but moved slowly because they needed to get a little aerobics in case a zombie came where they could run as fast as they could away from it.

" So Jiro, Masato tells me you want to publish your own book," Hannah said walking with Jiro and Masato. " Any synopsis on what your story is going to be about?"

" What? I never said I have an idea for a book. I just really want to be an author. Maybe even a screenwriter. Dad tells me directors, makeup arts, and cameraman, he thinks screenwriters are the best since they basically help create the films. And what I think is, well I really hate shooting movies since I think their all a load of crap, but I think if I were to make a shooting movie I'd make the shootout in the center of the movie and for the rest of the movie I would have all my characters just talking, you know, saving cool quotes about life."

" That's fuckin' stupid!" Masato shouted. " Who the fuck wants to watch a shootin' movie when it doesn't end with a shot out. That's like watching a comedy movie where only one part is funny."

" Yeah, Jiro, that does sound a little stupid. Maybe you could tell us about a character."

" Well, there was this one character. So he works for a yakuza gang. And there is this rival gang their up against. After killing almost all of the gang members he retires and lives a normal life. He gets married, has kids, you know the type of shit that makes the audience happy, but then the kid of one of the gang kills his entire family. I imagine he goes insane. I also imagine him in a hotel room dressed in the Indian Army uniform from World War 2. In the room he's with a hooker, who is wearing nothing but a red bra and red panties, she's foreign, blond, and she doesn't understand him because of course she doesn't understand Japanese. And he says Bomb to her."

" That's fuckin' awesome!" Masato shouted. " So if this is a screenplay, does he tap that hookers' ass before he says Bomb? That would be so sweet."

" Yeah. Even I think that would be a pretty cool scene."

" I told you, it's just an idea. I still don't know what my story is going to be about."

" Well if you make the story maybe you should add all of us in it. Hell, even the people whoever died you should mention. If it's a screenplay of real events, like this one per say, nobody can say it sucks."

" Halten! Halten!" Sophie shouted. " Wir sind hier!"

" Uh, what is short stuff saying?"

" She's saying Hold up. Hold up. We're here."

" How do you know that?"

" Because unlike you I speak their language. Now where are we, Sophie."

" Cave...cave."

" Cave? What kind of cave."

Jiro walked beside Sophie and looked down. Below he found small pieces of stag mites sticking out the ceiling of an open cave. Jiro reached his hand under the cliff to try and touch the stag mites. What he didn't notice was someone creeping behind him, hands up, shouting...

" BOO!"

" Ah!"

Jiro jumped at the sound of someone making that sound. When he jumped he accidentally grabbed Sophie's chest. Sophie's cheeks tinted red from the sight of Jiro fondling with her underdeveloped breasts. Jiro's cheeks also tinted red from the embarrassment of touching a "child". Hannah growled like a wild animal at that sight as her head burned an angry color red. And Masato laughed like a hyena at him.

" Gotcha! Oh my god I so got you! I so got you! What a riot."

" Could you please take your hand off my chest, onii-chan."

" Eh, yes, sorry." Jiro pulled his hand off Sophie's chest as he laughed weakly through his mouth. " That was a no-no."

" It's okay. Once we calm down to the cave I'll forgive you."

" Well you better find a way out fast." Behind Masato zombies were walking towards the group. It wouldn't be long before they mutilated all four of them. " We got company."


	27. Chapter 27

Jiro, Masato, Hannah and Sophie had to work together to get down to the cave before the zombies appeared and mutilated all of them by eating their flesh. Since Masato was the tallest he jumped down.

Working as a team, Hannah would help the smaller ones down by throwing them into Masato's arms. Hannah started with Sophie. She felt like a doll when she raised her.

" Now I'm going to need you to stay calm," Hannah said to Sophie. " I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

" Yes, onee chan."

" Good."

Hannah dropped Sophie. She was caught by Masato before she hit the ground. Hannah then raised Jiro up since he was so small. The entire time Hannah felt him she was quivering.

" Hannah, is something wrong?" Jiro asked.

" You know. I'm just going through those typical young girl emotions. Like am I going to get off this island, is civilization going to be okay, am I going to pass my bar exam and become a lawyer, and will I get married to a rich guy. And it's strange because I haven't had my period in two months. And it's strange because I've only been doing oral and anal."

" I-I did not need to know that last part."

" Relax, I'm just joking."

" Even though there's blood thirsty zombies behind us that are going to devour us?"

" I have been having my period, but I don't have any tampons to whip them with. Do you know anything extra absorbent?"

Hannah dropped Jiro to the ground where he was caught by Masato. With everyone else down it was Hannah's turn to jump. The sound of zombie moaning was getting louder. When Hannah turned around the zombies were about to grab her.

" Ah!"

" Hannah!"

Hannah fell of the cliff. She landed on her back. When she hit the ground her head would be split open. Masato held his hands up trying to catch her, but Jiro pushed him away holding his arms out trying to catch Hannah.

" _This is not going to end well," _Sophie thought.

Hannah landed on Jiro. She was so big she crushed him with her weight. His stomach however cushioned her fall. Hannah's cheeks tinted red from what she fell on. But when she tried getting up, she got angry.

" Jiro..."

" Ow," Jiro cried.

" I'm wearing a skirt."

" What?"

" As if you didn't know, sicko!"

Hannah turned around as she angrily started hitting Jiro's stomach with her fists. Masato and Sophie were both dumbfounded by this. Sophie however ignored them and continued walking towards the cave.

" Hey, wait up."

Masato followed Sophie to the cave. He was blinded at first from fluorescent light coming from a lantern handing on the top. Inside he saw nothing but luggage and stag mites with water dripping in a watering hole.

" Wow, you guys have actually been living here?" Masato asked.

" Yes," Sophie said. " Daddy found this place after we crashed. He says it's in high grounds and nothing would ever come here so I would be safe here."

" I see. So why would you leave such a sheltered place?"

" Because we were running low on food and mommy and daddy said they were going to get food for me. But they didn't return for so long I was starting to get worried."

" I see. So you left to try and find them? That was a stupid ass decision."

" We're were," Hannah said.

Hannah and Jiro appeared in the entrance of the cave. Jiro was badly beaten up. He had a black eye on his right eye and fiddled with his fingers as Hannah grabbed him behind his neck.

" You know, if you keep letting her treat you like that your going to become her bitch."

" I know," Jiro said weakly.

" Huh?" Masato noticed something against the wall. He walked up to the wall and picked up a scabbard. He pulled on the scabbard as a samurai sword came out. " Sweet. What was your father doing with this?"

" Daddy got it from a pawn shop. He says he wanted to bring it to Comic Con. We were on our way there-"

" But the plane went down. Why didn't your daddy bring this when he was scouting?"

" I don't know."

" Well no matter the reason this is my sword now." Masato noticed loincloth near the scabbard. He wrapped the loincloth around his stomach and sticked the attached the sword in. " And I intend on using it-"

The ceiling above Masato's head shaked. Jiro clinged on to Hannah because he was scared. Sophie clinged onto Masato because she was scared.

" What was that? Was that an earthquake."

" No. Listen again you cunts. Whatever is making this sound is close."


	28. Chapter 28

Jiro, Masato, Hannah and Sophie all walked out of the cave on Masato's whim. It was his guess something was close. A zombie, some exotic strange animal, an Armageddon, whatever it was neither of them knew. Masato gripped his newly acquired katana on the hilt ready to decapitate anything that moved.

" I don't see anything," Jiro said. " Do you see anything, Masato."

" Nada. But that doesn't mean it isn't close. It could still be lurking in the shadows, just waiting for it too." Masato took out something. It shaked. The shaking sensation made Jiro jump. If it were a gun he'd be dead. However, it was just a small flashlight Masato used to scare him. "Bam, bam, shot your dick off."

" Masato! You bastard!"

Jiro ran up to Masato and punched him in his chest. Masato just stayed still while Jiro punched him in a fury. Masato laughed, Hannah and Sophie both just stayed quiet.

" Don't you think we should do something, Hannah?" Sophie asked.

" No. There men. They don't listen to anything us women say-"Hannah and Sophie both shuddered. Heading towards them was a giant fireball. Hannah screamed. " Fireball! Fireball! FIREBALL!"

Jiro and Masato were able to notice the fireball in time to roll out of the way. Hannah and Sophie both jumped to the left and out of the way. All four jumped to safety when the ball of fire exploded.

" What the hell was that!?" Masato shouted. " Was that some kind of fallen satellite? Jesus F Fuck!"

" It doesn't seem like the remains of a satellite," Jiro said. " If it were then why don't I see any parts of it."

" That doesn't prove it wasn't a satellite," Hannah said. " Maybe every part burned away when it reached the atmosphere. What do you think, Sophie."

" Flower."

" What?"

" Fl-Flower."

" Yes, there should be flowers. We're surrounded by trees."

" No. A flower is going to come and get us."

" Sophie, that doesn't make any sense-"

A large green root whipped out of nowhere. It smacked Hannah and wrapped around her waist. The root threw Hannah in the air. She was screaming as the root thrashed her around.

" Somebody get me down! Ah! For something!"

" Hold on, bitch!"

Masato pulled his katana out of the scabbard and hacked it at the root. His blade cut through half of the root, but wasn't sharp enough to go all the way. Masato tried pulling his katana out, but it stuck. Masato also was lifted off the ground. Sophie and Jiro both grabbed Masato's legs, pulled him down, and helped him to his feet.

" Masato, what the hell were you thinking?" Jiro exclaimed. " You could have been killed."

" B-But I saw this happen in a movie once. I thought the simplistic would work."

" Masato, if we ever survive this, stop watching so many movies!"

Jiro, Masato, and Sophie all heard the sound of a roar. It is a large and grotesque plant beast with a fearsome presence. The entirety of its body is made of wooden roots and adhesive branches interconnecting and crisscrossing with one another giving it a very peculiar and random body shape. It has white hair, blue gem-like eyes, sharp teeth and its body is mostly light green in color.

" What the fuck is that thing?" Masato shouted. " Yo, midget, your the one who knows the most of this group, tell me what this thing is!"

" It's a...It's a...I'll tell you what it is. It's a..."

" It's a Zombie Wood," said Sophie looking at the grotesque being. " It's made from the same tissues all those other beasts were made of. If it bites you, you'll also turn into a zombie."

" Midget, you suck! And what makes you think all these theories about it are accurate?"

" It told me."

" Told you? Told you what?"

" It tells me lots of things. There are ten of his kind scattered on this island, it is one of the oldest of the team ,and that it wants to eat your red haired friend."

" It wants to eat Hannah? Tell it not to eat her."

" I can't."

" You can't? What do you mean you can't? Your talking to it now, aren't you? Just say that to it."

" I can understand what it's saying, but I cannot talk to it. I'm a psychic. Not an animal whisperer."

" Do something!" Jiro grabbed Sophie's shoulders. He shaked her. " Save her. SAVE HER!"

Masato grabbed Jiro's hands. Masato turned Jiro's face to his. Masato showed Jiro just how serious he was.

" Let her go. It's like you said. This isn't a movie. Sometimes people are going to die, and there's nothing you can do to say them. So just give up."


	29. Chapter 29

" A toast! To my main man who's fuckin' getting married! Let's party!"

" Oh shit! How wasted am I?"

" Party! Party! Last night of freedom!"

XXX

A party with five friends. Three boys and two girls. They partied hard. They drove on speedboats, went diving, saw sharks in an aquarium, saw ox's in a wild safari. Nothing could compare to sky diving, which all five friends did.

It was the greatest night of the two friends lives, until their plane crashed and they were picked up by terrorists. Now two boys-both brothers of the same blood-had their hands wrapped around bamboo. Their faces were badly bruised where they suffered abuse, even one of them lost a finger.

A crazy Caucasian wearing brown tubia and a red mask was standing outside the cage with a cellphone that belonged to one of them. He found it funny letting them watch all their precious moments while they suffered like the prisoners they were.

" Look at this. Look at this," The terrorist laughed at the two. " You see this. You think in the air you are invincible because you were in the air? Well down here, down here..." The man picked up a handful of sand. He let the sand pile up. " Down here, you're all my bitches. I'm extorting you bitches."

" Fuck you," the older brother said to the man. " If I could reach my knife, I would-"

" You would what, huh? Look me in my one eye when you try talking to me, bitch! You think a knife will help you, huh? Let me tell you something. You see this motherfucking eye? My father tried killing me with a knife . He slashed me in the eye. But I took that knife from his hands clenching it with my mouth and I stabbed him in his brains."

" Please," The younger brother cried. " Why are you doing this to us?"

" Why? Let me tell you something. We are in an island. Do you know what's on this island? Fuckin' zombies and those fuck-head monsters! Is there a boat around here? No. There-is-only-sea. Lots of fuckin' sea. It's an ocean, bitch. You could take a dip if you want. If your not afraid of being eaten by large jaws. So why do I keep you around? Maybe it's because I want you to know that this whole bad people become good, life is whatever you make it, study hard and get good grades and everything will turn out well for you, it's all bullshit. Complete bullshit."

The terrorist pulled out a Colt 45 strapped behind his back. He pointed the gun at the oldest brother's feet. His legs were spread apart. The terrorist shot the ground around the brother's feet and laughed.

The terrorist laughed as he dropped the gun and grabbed his crotch. He made a bold move where he shaked his hands

" Dad gave it to me. He told me to protect everyone with it. If we were in the wild I would have to hunt, kill, and protect you while he shaked his pants.

" Wow! I got demons up my soul!" The man laughed at the two brothers rubbing his fingers under his nose. On the table was a pile of white powdery substance that looked like flour.

The man used a razor blood to cut the flour up. He took out a straw as he raised his straw to the powder. The man snorted the flour through his nose. This was their opportunity. The brother moved his hands through the rope.

" Bro, it's no use. These things are really tigh-"

The elder brother proved his younger brother wrong. He pulled the ropes away. The elder brother crouched down trying to be discreet. If the psychopath saw him he'd shot him with a gun and kill his little brother just for fun. He tried untangling his brother's ropes.

" I'm scared..." The seventeen year old brother cried. " Darren I'm scared."

" Look at me. Look at me. Look at me in the eyes." The seventeen year old looked Darren in his eyes. His eyes acted like they were telling him everything was going to be okay. " There. Simon, your free."

The younger brother Simon was freed. His hands were covered with rope burns. Simon rubbed his hands. Darren pulled out his machete. Darren was the oldest and needed to protect everyone.

Darren cut through a bamboo pole using his machine. He tried doing it quietly. The man who caged them-not really a man but some kind of crazy animal-if he found they were free he would kill them. Darren cut through five of the bamboo poles. He crouched down. Not before grabbing Simon's hand.

" Come on."

" Darren, we can't."

" Don't worry. I'll be right behind you."

Darren and Simon were holding hands sneaking away from the coke-headed man. He was still snorting white power up his nose. Darren and Simon sneaked through the entrance together. Darren gave Simon a small push.

" Go."

" What?"

" Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

" No. I'm not going to leave you, Darren."

" Don't worry. We'll find everyone: Chloe, Meg, Lan, Parker, their somewhere around here and together we will find them-"

Darren was shot. The coke-headed man was the one who shot him. He had his Colt 45 in hand, powder under his nose, and a wicked smile on his face.

" You try to piss on me?" The man tapped his gun on his head while smirking at Simon. " I'm going to fuck you up."

" Darren!" Simon grabbed his brother's fault. To him there was still time. With enough pressure maybe he could pry the bullet out. He pressed on his brother's throat with enough force as possible. " Darren!"

Simon could see Darren's face. Not a single word came out his mouth. The only thing Simon saw was Darren's face. Simon didn't know was there was nothing he could do to save his brother from his slow, painful death.

In all the movies Simon saw the people who died would say something to their friend to assure them everything was going to be alright. Darren didn't say anything. That was because...because they weren't living in a movie. It was Simon's life. Even though movies were all fake, how they reacted when a person died were all different, the plausible thing was people could still feel things.

" Darren!"

Simon's emotions were he was scared. Scared that his brother was dead. Scared that he was now alone in an island. And scared of the lunatic laughing at him.

" You better run." The man fired his gun in the air. " Run, Forrest, run! Hahaha!"

Simon wanted to live. Darren was gone and he was all he had left. Simon sprinted from the campsite that was the psycho's home. Simon was looking for help. If he could survive the man chasing him, he would look for help on getting off the island. That is if he survived.


End file.
